Dragonball Heroes: The Ultimate Mission: God Wars
by EdgeOtakuNeo
Summary: Many years since the events that took place in Hero Wars a new threat shows it face from the shadows. The Saiyan Titans powerful evil beings who were the cause of Harmony to become the last Saiyan God. The Titans set their sights for a Saiyan God but who? The heroes must reunite once again to stop an evil that will start a war between the Gods and the powerful Titans! This is war!
1. Information Page

Rojoneo: I think it's about time I shared this story, now WAY WAY back OtakuFox and I tried to finish God Wars but when EdgeDraBlaze had to retire from Fanfiction it left me and Otaku to finish the saga we created so from this point we had to drop Edge characters cause we can't use someone else heroes only the writer knows his own characters inside and out and we didn't want to mess up his characters if he returns. We hope you can all understand why we can't use Edge characters from this point. Anyway this is God Wars the Sequel to Hero Wars it's a few years passed since Hero Wars and I ask you all bare with us with the new changes we had to make this story already be completed but it needs some last minutes edits so this is what we shall do. We will post a new chapter every week to give us time to edit the chapters since some of you remember in the previous story we made REALLY REALLY long chapters!

We will try to make them as simple as possible (no promises) and also for those who do not know I created a DeviantArt account and here you will find I have drawn all the Saiyan Gods (and some sneak peeks!) so for those who ever wonder 'hmm I wonder what their God forms look like?' well go to my DA account at Rojoneo same name I use here and you will find all my Saiyan Gods drawings in the bottom folder in my gallery tab!

Whew! I hope you all enjoy this story! OtakuFox and I worked hard on this story and we hope you all enjoy it.

As a side note, I am so sorry about the New Dragonball Heroes story, I've just lost my touch every time I try to sit down and get it done I just get stuck, (this story will contain spoilers and I am considering just skipping the rest of the missions and going to the end cause I fell I let you guys down) I will try my best to finish my projects! And if I can not I do apologize again.

Okay I will have the the first chapter up soon, just got to edit it out a bit and then were good to go!


	2. Chapter 1: Heroes Reunion

**_Chapter One: The Heroes Reunion_**

_In the Events that took place since the Hero Wars much has changed for the group of strangers once brought together by force but formed a bond no one could have predicted. In the years that's passed the terrible Armset was vanquished by not a God or a Mortal but a boy looking for his baby brother. The Time Force since that day been training preparing for when Harmony would gather them for the unpreventable war he spoke of so long ago while the young heroes from Satan City honed their skills, using the vast reserves of their untapped strength to vanquish evil threats to universe such as Cell, Bojack, and Broly just to name a couple._

_It was during that time that these children grew up, truly learning the hardships that came with owning such skills, they have experienced loss, pain, complete devastation and even emotional and mental breakdowns but from those experiences, they have grown stronger, furthering their skills in hopes of protecting other innocent beings from the forces of evil._

_Far from both worlds lied a palace home to a Goddess. Cosmos the deity trying to bring peace and harmony to the Multiverse. Unaware to the heroes their lives would change. The War has begun._

In a hallway Harmony the God of Peace ran down the hall in a hurry and entered a throne room where the goddess stood and got down on a knee.

"My lady. I came as soon as I received your message. Is it true? Has Nightmare really declared war?" Harmony asked.

"I am afraid so, I have long anticipated this day. The powers of the saiyan gods are growing weaker, we cannot rely on the powers of the King or Queen, we will need to deal with this power on our own. Harmony, I understand that some time ago, you actually found where the souls of our fallen comrades have ended up, have you not?" The goddess asked, standing with her back to the god and glancing up at a stained glass mural above her.

"Forgive me my lady. I withheld this from you in fear of losing my brethren again...I didn't want them in this war."

"This war was inevitable, even from the time of Nightmare's previous defeat, I knew that the day would come when he would declare war on us once more. I understand your apprehension to using your brethren once more, but personal emotions on the matter will have no place on the battlefield, do you understand that?"

"I understand my lady. He took the life of the last God of Hope and now another one been born a Saiyan God and he's managed to capture him. My own Saiyan God brethren, a frightened child."

"With this war will come bloodshed, but we saiyans are a resilient race. From every near-fatal injury, we come back stronger than before, the same will hold true for this battle. Your objective at the moment is securing the child in our custody, his power is unstable at the moment, and Nightmare could use that to his advantage."

"I will gather you warriors at once. Whom may I ask will be fighting on the other side? Do we know yet?"

"My sources have told me that Nightmare has enlisted the aid of a powerful dark mage, known as Malagor who is able to summon demons from the underworld."

"And we can't ask the Angels to fight for us. They don't follow our orders and have mortals who need protection."

"We will have to gather our own protection. We will need a mage to fight on our side to even the odds."

"I will try and find one my lady" Harmony bowed before turning into a gold eagle and flew out a nearby window.

"Once again, the gears of destruction turn, only resulting in more bloodshed and heartbreak… How much longer will we have to endure these hardships?" The goddess sighed, looking up at the stained glass mural once more.

* * *

At the castle of Grand Planet Harmony flew over dropping golden feathers down that flew to certain warrior.

"That was Harmony" Kento spoke catching the feather as it glowed around him.

"Why do I get one?" Logan asked looking at his own.

"Maybe he found out about that exam?" Brody said.

"That was just another Saiyan form" Logan said.

"Dude! What Super Saiyan form turns you into THAT! You turned Armset into ash with that Holy Light attack!" Zena said.

"Never mind that! Harmony has summoned us the other will be arriving and we'll find out what's happened" Reyoto spoke.

* * *

"A golden feather?" Yuuki asked, picking up the golden feather and looked at it glow.

"That means that Harmony needs us for something. We need to get going." Akina said, taking her Hero License out of her pocket.

"Wait a minute, we can't just go like that, I mean won't our parents worry about where we are?" Yuuki said.

"This is more important and we'll explain later. Besides, I have a really bad feeling about this." Akina said, looking at the feather in her hand.

* * *

Later that day all the heroes gathered in the courtyard each with their own feathers as more heroes arrived.

"This better be good, I was in school when Harmony broke through the window" Zato said holding his own feather.

"He wouldn't call us like this without a warning" Goku said leaning on the wall with his own feather.

"We are sure that he has his own reasons for summoning us here." Akihiko said as he walked over.

"I still have a bad feeling about this." Akina said, looking at the feather in her hand.

"Uh Mamoru? Why is Suki holding one?" Reyoto asked.

"That's what I want to know! I don't want my baby sister involved in this crap and I'm gonna give Harmony a kick in the ass for giving this to her!" Mamoru growled as Suki was smiling and climbing a tree and hanging off a branch by her tail.

"HOLY HELL?!" Trunks yelled looking at his watch, "none of you are going to believe what just happened in each Universe in the Multiverse!"

"We're not gonna guess so why keep us waiting? We're already waiting for Harmony to get here." Kasumi said.

"Every planet is acting up! Earthquakes! Volcanos! Tsunamis! It like every planet near the end of the world!"

"It is in technical sense" Harmony said appearing, "all the Gods who are supposed to help maintain our Multiverse are scared."

"Is that why you called us here Harmony?" Akina asked.

"Wow! Lookie Big Brother! That man's all shiny!" Suki grinned, pointing at Harmony.

"It's worse than that. I never wanted this day to come but it has. The Gods are all preparing for the War. Nightmare declared war on the Multiverse" Harmony said.

"A War?! Oh hell no! You are not getting my sister involved in this!" Mamoru growled.

"SILENCE!" Harmony yelled with a flared tail making the other flinch from his sudden outburst, "I didn't pick her, my boss choose all those with the feathers as her chosen warriors."

"Good! Now I know whose ass I have to kick! She's freaking Six! She's not meant to fight in a damned war!" Mamoru growled.

"Don't even think about it Mamoru! You will show respect when I take you all to see her" Harmony growled.

"Never seen our god of peace this tense before" Kento said.

"I know, it's kinda weirding me out." Yuuki said.

"I like it, nice to see him terrified for once." Kasumi smirked.

"This is no joking matter! I failed to keep us out of this war and now I risk losing everything again! Don't test me Kasumi!" Harmony growled.

"Oooh~ Like I'm scared of a glowing hottie." Kasumi smirked.

"Kasumi, sometimes you need to learn when to shut up." Akina sighed before starting to walk over to Harmony. "Hey, bend down a bit so I can reach you."

"Fine" he said bending down a bit as Akina then slapped him across the face, "thanks. I will take you to Lady Cosmo. You are all to be on your best behavior. YUUKI! You are not to touch anything on a display! You too Kento same to you Goku! Kasumi leave your camera and sketchpad."

"Why are you yelling at me? I didn't slap you!" Yuuki said.

"Boo you suck!" Kasumi pouted as she set her sketchbook on the grass along with her camera.

"Why was I picked? Suki Six and I am not a God" Logan said.

"Well you are the Saiyan Holy Spirit" Harmony said.

"He's what?!" Kento said.

"Holy Spirit? I've never heard of that before!" Yuuki said.

"That's because none of you were there, when Armset was kicking our ass he taunted Logan with his baby brother in a cage and then next thing I know me and the other students are in the air with lights coming out of our chest all colliding into Logan and the next he emerges in armor like you guys in God form but way different and his power, the light he had he turned that creep Armset into ash with a single attack!" Brody said.

"Damn! I would pay money to see that!" Kasumi said.

"Well that explains why Logan was chosen but it doesn't answer the Suki question." Tsukimi said, seeing Suki jump down from the tree and jump onto Mamoru's back.

"Think about, if Logan brother is a Saiyan God we learn Logan himself is a special being so if Mamoru a God what do we get with Suki?" Harmony said.

"Why the hell does this always happen to me?! I didn't want Suki getting involved in dangerous crap like this!" Mamoru growled.

"I didn't want Ash in a fight either. So stop bitching the Goddess wouldn't pick a child unless she was a serious powerhouse of the Gods" Logan said.

"But Suki's pretty harmless." Yuuki said.

"Yeah until she decided to take your life or give it" Harmony said making a gold door appear.

"Look Harmony, I know this is a serious situation and I know it's something you have a lot of problems with but you need to calm down. Getting worried about it will just make your decisions rash and pretty useless when it counts. A real warrior is able to conceal their emotions even during the most trying of times." Akina said.

"Oh you so have no room to talk, I have one word for you, Doomsday."

"And who was the one who had to act to find out his plans under SOMEONE's direction huh?"  
"Look we can discuss this later guys. Right now we need to see for ourselves what's happening" Goku said.

"Wow...for once he actually said something mature and logical." Yuuki blinked.

"When it comes to a fight he always get's serious. Right now he's grinning like an idiot with his back to us. Thinking about all the powerful enemies he'll try to hog for himself" Zato sighed.

"Well that figures." Yuuki sweat-dropped.

"Come along, we can discuss our emotions and Goku's inability to hide his eagerness for the upcoming battle later. This is serious." Akihiko spoke.

"Let's go" Harmony said pushing open the doors.

"Oh by the way gurl I missed you!" Naomi said.

"Oh you know I missed you gurl! I have so much to dish to you since I last saw you!" Kasumi said.

"Oh! I wish I had picture of the kids! My little demon prince did the funniest drawing on Reyoto the other day!"

"You know I would love to see that!"

"Let that be a lesson to you. Never keep permanent markers in your house when you have kids" Reyoto said to Mamoru.

"Already learned that lesson when I crashed on the couch." Mamoru sweat-dropped, pointing at Suki on his back.

"I hope this won't take too long. I got a son to train" Nero said cracking his neck looking at all the painting in the hall they walked in.

"If we do not help the well-being of the multiverse you will not have a son to train." Akihiko said simply as he kept walking.

"Let me guess you were winning a chess game when Harmony called us?" Zang said.

"Oh no, nothing like that. Besides… I do not have worthy chess opponents." Akihiko sweat-dropped, looking at Yuuki and Mamoru.

"Try me on, 3-D chessboard, three boards at once" Zang said.

"We will have to try once as access the situation." Akihiko said.

"UGH! Their words bore me!" Naomi groaned.

"Tell me about it! Every time Akihiko opens his mouth it sounds like he's a living dictionary!" Kasumi groaned.

"I rather like the way he talks, it makes him more unique." Kimiko smiled.

"The twins would very much like to see you again. My son already finished the History of Earth cultures and starting a new one" May said.

"Oh I would love to see them again, it sounds like they will be scholars when they're grown." Kimiko smiled.

"UGH! Never say that word again! Aunt Chichi always nagging at me and Pan to be scholars like Gohan and my dad. The woman is a nightmare!" Zato said.

"You make it sound like it's hard to get good grades. I get straight As." Isamu shrugged.

"Not everyone can have a photographic memory like you do." Yuuki sweat-dropped.

"So Isamu. You been keeping your brat brother in check?" Nero asked.

"What else is a brother supposed to be doing? It hasn't been easy though he gets himself into all kinds of crap that I have to bail him out of." Isamu sighed.

"That is a lie and you know it!" Yuuki objected.

"Oh really, and who was the one who had to defeat Super Saiyan Five Turles when you got your ass kicked?" Isamu asked.

"Turles a SS5? Ugh! I bet he was ugly as hell" Naomi said.

"HEY! He looks like me!" Goku said.

"He had silver fur all over him and his muscles were as big as Broly's the guy went psycho when he got to that form." Isamu sighed.

"The only reason you even got involved in that issue is because of Turles' daughter!" Yuuki said.

"Saiya wife?" Kento asked.

"Oh this girl is pretty different from Saiya's wife. First off, her name's Ringo and she's half shadow saiyan I think. But she's strong, she even took down Goku and Vegeta both at once with her shadow saiyan powers." Kasumi chuckled.

"Hmm on the topic of that. Now I am curious if there are other Shadow Saiyans out there. I assumed I was the only one because of the Master tainting my body" Nero said.

"Apparently not. I'm a Shadow Saiyan, and Ringo's at least half shadow saiyan since I'm pretty sure Turles wasn't one." Isamu said.

"Were here" Harmony said stopping in front of the doors, "please, remember your manners. She my boss and if you act bad I look bad."

"Aww but you make it sound so tempting." Kasumi smirked.

"Kasumi, for the love of God." Akina sighed.

"When we approach, bow, curtsey or get down on a knee" Harmony said pushing open the doors and approached the throne and got to a knee, "my lady. I have brought the warriors. I failed in finding a suitable mage, Azumuri was the only choice I could find and he's no match again Malagor."

"I see, well I will consult my sources to aid in that aspect. But welcome all of you. I am sure Harmony informed you all of the situation at hand." The goddess spoke.

"Yes he did. We know that a war against Nightmare is imminent." Akihiko spoke before glancing at Mamoru and sighing. "I will speak for my friend since he is not known for his formal speech patterns Ma'am. But why did you choose his young sister to assist us in this battle?" Akihiko asked as the goddess stood up.

"All of you have vast, untapped power within you. You are all going to become powerful warriors, including the youngest warrior here. She may be the most powerful out of you all."

"Chosen Warriors this is her ladyship Cosmo. The Goddess of Harmony and my boss" Harmony said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Akina said with a bow.

"You all need not be so formal with me. During this time, I will be overseeing your training for the upcoming battle. But I see that there is something I must address first. Young lady, could you come up here please?" Cosmo asked, pointing at Suki.

"Okay!" The little girl smiled as she walked over to Cosmo. "Your soul is completely pure. You haven't a single malicious thought within your mind or negative emotion in your heart. May you keep that purity for the rest of your days young one. But now it is time for you to awaken and join the rest of the warriors." Cosmo said, placing her hand over Suki's forehead as her eyes glowed for a second before smiling and going back with the others.

"Who will we be facing other than Nightmare?" Kento asked as Harmony growled.

"The Saiyan Titans" Harmony growled.

"We also have intelligence that the dark mage Malagor has allied himself with the Saiyan Titans." Cosmo said.

"Titans? In Greek mythology the Titans could not be killed by the Gods only could be chained and imprisoned are they stronger than us?" Zang said.

"Strong enough to kill my brethren many eons ago" Harmony said.

"It is because of this information that I have called you all here. You all must undergo training, to make sure you all have reached the very limits of your strength and go past them in time for the battle." Cosmo said.

"We have no time for such things! I waited long enough I am going after my brother!" Logan said.

"I understand your anger and frustration, but if you were to try going after your brother, even at your current level, you will only succeed in taking your own life." Cosmo said.

"And from what we were told Logan has no memory of transforming or any clue how to use it again" Kento said.

"All the more reason the training is necessary. Even Harmony here has not yet reached his full potential." Cosmo said.

"But even with this training how can we be sure we are strong enough to defeat the Titans and Nightmare?" Tsukimi asked.

"I cannot determine that, the only ones who can decide when you are truly ready are yourselves." Cosmo said.

"Here in her ladyship castle are special rooms each of us will take a room, some in pairs that fuse to become their Gods forms and the others who don't need it will train alone" Harmony said.

"But Suki's never even fought before!" Mamoru said.

"Then I will train her to fight and use her God powers then leave her to train alone and finish my own" Harmony said.

"Your Ladyship, do you know when the war will begin?" Akina asked.

"I've estimated that the war will begin in less than thirty days." Cosmo said.

"They already have their army. The Titans have followers. Saiyan Demons" Harmony said.

"But what about us? Don't gods have followers?" Yuuki asked.

"The Saiyan Angels stopped listening to the Saiyan Gods when the others died and I was left alone. They all agreed to form contracts with Saiyan mortals and protect them" Harmony sighed.

"And since we know that Nightmarre has a powerful mage on his side, is the reason we have been searching for one to join ours." Cosmo said.

"Azumuri would have been my first choice since he helped Akina but Malagor...he's another story I think Azumuri told you those stories Akina. About the Dark Necromance Saiyan" Harmony said.

"Yeah he has, there's no way I can match his magic skills, at least not yet. And a month isn't nearly enough time to try." Akina said. "But there is somewhere you could turn to help you if you want a powerful mage."

"She dead. Unless we pull strings with Yemma it won't be easy getting her out of her hell cage" Harmony said.

"No, we're not that desperate to use her, but I was thinking why not ask the magic council for help?" Akina asked.

"I sent them word of what's to come...they still think Gods are fake so it will be a while before they become believers" Harmony sighed.

"Oh god, it's hard to believe such a pretty face and perfect ass can be so dumb." Kasumi sighed.

"How so? Last I checked my IQ beat yours."

"You're dumb because getting people to do what you want is psychology 101, look, to get the magic council here. Send an anonymous letter, tell them that you have information on Malagor since I'm sure they're hunting his tail, set up a meeting location and there. Make believers out of them." Kasumi said.

"Wow, that's actually a good idea Kasumi." Tsukimi said.

"Too bad she wasn't that smart when Bardock used her own prank against her" Serena chuckled.

"Be sure to check your pockets later." Kasumi smirked.

"So we know what to do. All of us need to get to training now. I will send a letter to the council. Let's hope they don't put it in the junk pile" Harmony sighed.

"Dude, haven't you ever heard of E-mailing?" Kasumi sweat-dropped.

"No...I only spent a few months with you people. I can now work the 'Television' with ease!" Harmony said.

"Such a pretty face and perfect ass and yet… He's just like every male model in existence in the brains department." Kasumi chuckled.

"It's not his fault he's not familiar with our technology" May said.

"We would have taught him more if we knew it would come in handy… Though when we tried to teach him to use a microwave he set Yuuki's kitchen on fire." Kimiko said.

"How was I supposed to know that button would cook it for an hour! They weren't exactly marked you know!"

"Too bad we can't just cram all the modern knowledge he'd need into his brain like a pill down his throat.' Kasumi sighed.

"Anyway, everyone go off and pick any room. The Rooms will know what to do" Harmony said.

"I wish you all the best of luck." Cosmo said.

A.N. Please Review


	3. Chapter Two: Training Gods

**_Chapter Two: Training Gods_**

"Oh! Mr. Shiny!" Suki said, going over to Harmony.

"What?"

"Before I died, I had to put my friends away somewhere safe so they wouldn't get hurt. I need them back." Suki smiled.

"Friends?...oh dear lord. My lady she referring 'IT'."

"...I feared this may happen." Cosmo sighed.

"What's IT?" Yuuki asked.

"The Holy Sword Excalibur" Harmony said making a face.

"I need you to take off your armor!" Suki smiled.

"YES! YES! YES!" Naomi said.

"DO IT MAN!" Kasumi said.

"Suki, what the heck do you need him to take his armor off for?" Mamoru asked.

"Because before I died, I put the key somewhere in Harmony's clothes but I can't remember exactly where." Suki smiled.

"My clothes? I would feel if there was a key in my armor" Harmony said snapping his fingers and dressed in pants and a shirt and his armor floating in front of him.

"Hmmm, not here, not here, not in this one either. Where did I put that key?...Oh! I remember!" Suki grinned as she jumped on Harmony's back and grabbed his tail.

"HEY! Why you grabbing?! I trained it already!"

"Here it is!" Suki grinned as she pointed to a spot in the small of Harmony's back. " I remember! I didn't put it in his clothes! I put it in his skin!"

"YOU WHAT?! How did I not notice? I would feel that!"

"Come on Suki! Rip it out!" Kasumi smirked.

"It's really easy to get out but I had to hide it in your skin so no one would find it!" Suki grinned as her hand started glowing and from Harmony's back came what appeared to be a golden key.

"A Celestial Wizard key? I've seen Azumuri collect a few of those" Kento said.

"So have I but I've never seen a symbol like that." Akina said.

"Now to wake them up!" Suki smiled as she jumped off of Harmony's back and pointed the key at his forehead as it started glowing.

"Harmony… Your forehead." Akina blinked.

"GAHH!" Harmony yelled as a white blob jumped out of his forehead and formed into a top hat landing on the ground.

"Hmmm, Excalibur came out but I don't see Chiba, I think he's still in there." Suki said as she reached into the glowing spot in Harmony's forehead.

"OW! OW! OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" Harmony yelled.

"EXCELSIOR! FOOLS! Would you care to hear the story of my legend? It dates back to the twelfth century you know" Excalibur said pointing a cane.

"Oh there you are Excalibur! Could you look in here and see if you can find Chiba?" Suki asked, pointing at the glowing spot on Harmony's forehead.

"...what in the name of the gods is that?" Naomi said.

"...I have no idea." Kasumi said.

"I think it's a mouse?" Kento said tilting his head.

"But if it's a mouse where's its ears?" Yuuki said, tilting his head.

"I think it's some sort of mutant mosquito." Mamoru said.

"Sir Chiba is here!" Excalibur said taking off his hat and shook it a few times making a small pegus fly out and hit the ground.

"UGH! WHY YOU RAT!" Chiba growled.

"Chiba! It's so great to see you again!" Suki grinned.

"Who are you?" Chiba asked.

"It's me silly! I'm the only one who can summon you! I was Luna before but now I go by Suki!" Suki smiled.

"My lord! She a child again!" Excalibur said.

"Well I don't think I'm a child again, I did die but wait, does that mean I was resurrected or reincarnated?" Suki said, thinking aloud.

"Would seem that way. Now you're cuteness level double" Chiba said.

"You really think so? Well now it's time to train! We have to beat people up again!" Suki smiled.

"Let's go Yuuki. Harmony said just pick a room" Kento said.

"...What the hell just happened?" Yuuki asked.

"Suki summoned a Rat who will probably annoy the hell out of us in the future and a little mini horse with wings. What did you miss?"

"I wish Harmony a whole lot of luck.."

Later!

"Let's see...are you joking me?!" Kento said walking into a plain white room, "how the hell do we train in this?"

"Beats me, it reminds me of the time chamber but a lot emptier." Yuuki said, looking around.

"Well this is going to be boring" Kento said as the white room glowed before turning into a large empty canyon, "never mind."

"Looks like we found our training grounds. Maybe this is a virtual reality room or something?" Yuuki said, looking around.

"How cute" a man that looked like their God form said appearing, "this room adapts to your needs. You need a place to train. Provides you with a setting. Targets? Bring your enemies. Food and beds? A nice motel."

"Henestia?" Kento said.

"How can you be talking to us?" Yuuki asked.

"Actually I am not the God before you. I am you. The both of you when fused, in this room I came free to help you master your training. Way back then you both were in perfect sync and harmony, the years has made you both rusty."

"Well it's been a while. Back then we were both removed of the powers we had before and were both equal but now, kind of a gap" Kento said.

"Exactly, I mean I'm just fifteen right now and you… How the hell did you get that much older than me?!" Yuuki said.

"Our Universe have different Time Zones, that's why" Kento said.

"He's slightly stronger, we need to get you both even before you two are ready to train as me again" Henestia spoke.

"Time travel is confusing, the last time I saw you, you weren't that much older than me and now you're old enough to be my dad!" Yuuki said.

"Back then I was in my twenties but good to know I looked young and take a good look junior! This is your future!" Kento said.

"Might as well get used to it, it's not like this will be my first time fighting a grown man." Yuuki sighed.

"Relax man. It will be like back then. Sparring and trading secrets and methods" Kento said taking off his shirt.

"I guess you're right, not a whole lot has changed." Yuuki said, cracking his knuckles.

"Ready mini me?" Kento smirked getting in fighting stance.

"Bring it!" Yuuki smirked, rushing at him.

* * *

"Oh a rainforest! The perfect training location!" Naomi smirked.

"I gotta admit, this place has character, now to get some training done, the sooner I do, the sooner I can get Suki to get Harmony to get his armor off again!" Kasumi smirked.

"Call me crazy but is there another us over there wearing that God armor we get?" Naomi asked.

"I think you're right, but what's she doing out there? She's supposed to be in our minds right?" Kasumi asked.

"Hey beautiful! You lost or something?!" Naomi called.

"I was just waiting for you both to arrive, oh you both remind me of how beautiful I was and still am." Selene chuckled as she appeared in front of them.

"Now that I got a good look. Damn~! When we fuse we got a nicer ass and bust now" Naomi said examining her.

"You got that right!" Kasumi smirked.

"So then we need to get back in sync. We need to even our powers once again, should be easy we got a week to learn that and the rest of the month to train in our God form" Naomi said.

"So let's get started, chances are we'll be the first to pull this off." Kasumi said.

"So let's hurry so I can show you all of my babies pranks" Naomi said powering to Super Saiyan.

"And I can show you what I added to my book!" Kasumi smirked, powering to super saiyan.

* * *

"The open ocean? Seems like a logical choice since in God form we control water" Zang said trying to make the water form into a ball but all he could do was make the water bubble, "been so long apart our powers are rusty."

"That is what we are here for, to get back into fighting condition." Akihiko said, looking around a bit.

"I wonder..." Zang said diving into the water and took a breathe under it and came back up, "we can breathe under it! If we train under there it makes are movements slower but if we keep at it we'll be able to move fast enough like we do in air. So by mastering that we'll get stronger and faster above water."

"Considering our ability to breath underwater, that sounds like a good plan." Akihiko said, taing off his jacket.

"I purpose one week of training in base form another in Super Saiyan one, the other in level 2, the third in level 3, the fourth in level 4 then finish up the month in God form" Zang said taking of his shirt.

"Doing it in that matter seems to be the most efficient, we should get started. Time is not on our side." Akihiko said before jumping into the water.

"No holding back" Zang said diving after him.

* * *

"Really? A hot desert?" Nero growled shielding his eyes and ignoring the pain of the light on his skin.

"Of course our training would be the hardest." Isamu growled, shielding his eyes,

"As Shadow Saiyans our bodies are already sensitive to light. In this kind of environment this will really test our training" Nero said removing his shirt.

"We'll probably suffer third-degree burns before this is over. But I've been through worse." Isamu said, taking his shirt off.

"Once our bodies learn to withstand the light harsh burn our shadow powers will be immune to the light" Nero said seeing his shadow was gone.

"This will really test us. But we didn't come because we wanted it to be easy." Isamu shrugged.

"Come Isamu. Let see what the others were bragging about when they talked about this God form" Nero said.

"That is the one thing I couldn't understand Yuuki talking about with his friends." Isamu said.

* * *

"How pretty! In the clouds" May said flying.

"This makes sense since we control the wind. This is wonderful!" Kimiko smiled.

"If we train we can learn how to move the clouds, create tornados or even take away the oxygen away from the enemy" May said.

"What we lack in physical strength, we can make up for in other ways." Kimiko said.

"I have reached Super Saiyan 4. Did you take our advice with the Baby tip like we suggested?" May asked.

"Oh yes I did. Of course I fear I may have done some things while in that golden ape state but it all worked out in the end." Kimiko smiled.

"I know that part was hard but seeing the look on Baby ugly face was worth it in the end!" May smirked.

"Oh it may sound mean of me to say but that was very satisfying!" Kimiko smirked.

"Oh! Were getting bad as Naomi and Kasumi! Okay let us begin! We shall spar in base form then we slowly move up in each Saiyan form till we're ready to take it to God" May said.

"Right, I'm ready." Kimiko said.

"No holding back, even if we hurt the other we can't stop" May said.

"I know, this is for the greater good, and we can apologize later." Kimiko said.

* * *

"A canyon?" Reyoto said picking up a rock, "well earth is our thing and there is a lot of Earth to go around."

"You ain't kidding about that. It has been a while, I think your hair got longer since I last saw you, dude." Mamoru said.

"Actually it was longer but Noah cut it" Reyoto said.

"How the hell did he do that?" Mamoru asked.

"...a chainsaw...I don't want to talk about" he shivered.

"You poor dude. No one respects the hair and they only want to get rid of it. They're just jealous of it because they can't rock it like we can!" Mamoru said.

"Let's focus. We must master the earth around us and become sync again, it won't be easy but I think we can do it" Reyoto said.

"If I can pretty much raise a six year old like Suki, I can do this." Mamoru said.

"HA! Try raising your own demon children! Oh wait... you will. never nap during the day!"

"I already don't since Suki poured glitter in my hair! I still think I have some in here."

"Okay let's begin..." he began before spotting their god sword stabbed in the ground, "our sword."

"Our sword? The hell is it doing out here?" Mamoru asked.

"Hmmm in God form it was easy to swing. Maybe we both must learn to wield it on our own so that in God form this swing will be much stronger" Reyoto said grunting as he tried to pull it from the ground.

"Doesn't look like that's gonna be easy." Mamoru said.

"We're stubborn! We'll die before giving up that easy! COME ON YOU DAMN SWORD!" he grunted.

"We've dealt with worse than a sword! We have demons in our lives! That has to count for something!" Mamoru said.

* * *

"Okay… I guess this makes sense." Tsukimi said, looking down at the river of molten lava below her.

"Lava. We only messed with fire in God form, never tried anything hotter than that" Serena sighed.

"Maybe this is what the training's for, so we can use Lava instead of just fire!" Tsukimi said,

"No...the lava only second best we need to master the core of all planets the inner heat where lava forms" Serena said.

"But how are we supposed to get into the core before we turn to ashes?" Tsukimi asked.

"Train our bodies to master the lava so we can swim in it like water then move on from there" Serena said.

"It's worth a shot, we did come here to train." Tsukimi said.

"How many ladies can say they can swim laps in lava? We will!" Serena smirked.

"Something tells me we got the hardest training room." Tsukimi smirked.

"No Goku did...he's Sun power. He's probably running around with his pants on fire" Serena said.

"I just know Kasumi would laugh until she peed herself if she saw that." Tsukimi said.

"Okay let's begin" Serena said taking off her boot, "OW! Okay getting used to the hot ground will be first priority!"

"Oh this is easy for me." Tsukimi said, taking off her boots. "When my dad trained me, one of the exercises was walking on hot coals."

"How barbaric. I better learn fast!" Serena said.

"Good luck, my dad's training wasn't easy but it gave me results and now it's gonna help me with this too." Tsukimi smirked.

* * *

"Hmmm, where is this supposed to be?" Akina said, looking around at the area it was in, it appeared to be a space of some sort, like outer space but surrounded by nothing but stars and no planets.

"Your last lesson" Azumuri appeared, "I may not be able to help you at all being useless but I will try my best to help you get better."

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing you again Azumuri. I know that the gods are looking for a powerful mage. But right now there's no way my magic can compete with someone like Malagor." Akina said.

"Which is why I need to push you past my level. I need to make you stronger than I could ever be. We're getting into Lost Magic."

"Lost magic? But how are you able to know these kinds of spells? You told me that Lost Magic are spells so powerful that they were sealed away."

"Years of research and translating old texts. Lead me to their origins.I know only five lost Spells but they will aid you. I know they can."

"I'm ready, I knew the moment I came here that I would have to go past my comfort level, so using Lost Magic won't be that much of a challenge for me."

"I wouldn't be so sure. The first one was the most painful, this Lost Spell requires me to connect your mind to the spell itself. And the process is painful, like a headache trying to break through the skull."

"If you're trying to scare me off, you're not doing a good job. I can handle this, I didn't become a mage just so I would wuss out when my friends really need me."

"I am dead serious! It will hurt like a bitch! But you have to endure...ready?" he said with two sparks on each hand.

"I'm ready, go ahead." Akina nodded.

"Right I will count to ten and release to give you a chance to catch your breathe then we will start again" Azumuri said reaching for the sides of her heads, "ready?"

"Do it." Akina nodded.

"Okay" Azumuri said grabbing her head and hitting her with the painful shocks, "one-two-three- four- five-six-seven-eight-nine-ten. Can you last another ten?"

"You weren't kidding… But I can handle it…" Akina panted.

* * *

"Okay Suki, I will only be here to teach you to fight and to activate your God from but from there you need to learn to use them on your own. This meadow a perfect spot because you are Creation. You can give life to a new seed or take it from a pesky bee" Harmony said.

"I already know. I remember what my life was like before I died, I even remember you with that other girl." Suki smiled.

"Don't bring up sad memories Suki. Please. Let's focus if you remember can you still throw a decent punch?"

"I dunno if I should, the last time I did you flew out of the castle and landed on the ice planet in the North Galaxy."

"You're not hitting me" Harmony smirked making a doll appear that turned into a Suki look alike but with a mask. "This doll will be perfect for you, until you learn to hit it and defeat it you won't get anywhere."

"So I just have to beat this doll that looks like me with the mask?" Suki asked.

"Yep, but don't be fooled it's got secrets of it's own. Just ask Goku next time you see him."

"Alright, but since I'm training in here what about Excalibur and Chiba?"

"Were here!" Excalibur said drinking tea.

"They'll wait till you're ready to train with them again" Harmony said.

"Oh! Okay! Let's get started then!" Suki smiled as she rushed at the doll to punch it but saw that her fist just went into the ground, creating a small fissure as the doll appeared above her.

"See? Fast too huh? I will check on you soon I got my own training" Harmony said leaving.

* * *

"Hmph" Zato grunted looking around the Gravity Room like room he was now in, "grandpa Vegeta would be all over this training if he had a say in it, I can handle this, training like this will be cake."

"Cool a Gravity Room!" Goku said entering the room.

"Oh great" Zato sighed.

"What? It'll be like training back in the Time Chamber again!" Goku smiled.

"Except we went hungry because of a certain bottomless pit in this room" Zato sighed.

"Now that wasn't nice" Goku pouted.

"Well it wasn't nice of you to eat all our food now was it, let's get to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmmm, another letter? We really should get someone to sort through all of these." Morgana sighed as she started looking through letters.

"We need apprentices I need someone to scrub the toilets" Sledge said.

"You just want someone to do your chores for you." Estelle chuckled.

"Do you want to pick up the guard dog dropping again?" Sledge asked.

"Back on the issue of the mail, it looks like we keep getting confirmation letters for different mages that have been captured, most of them low-levels." Morgana sighed before picking up one that had a gold edge around it.

"Oh fancy. Is the Majin Prince requesting your company again?" Sledge smirked.

"Hmph! Behind closed doors the prince turned into Mr. Grabby Sam!" Estelle pouted.

'What the letter speak of? Invitation? Another bill for damages a warlock did?"

"No, it doesn't say where it's from but this letter says that whoever wrote it has valuable information on that bastard ranked number two on our bounty chart." Morgana said.

"Malagor hmm? Well we rarely come by information related to him but anonymous sources aren't to be trusted." Estelle said.

"What's up with the Gold feather?" Sledge asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen one like this before. Maybe Ace knows." Morgana said, looking at the feather.

_'__Back in my home world we had a legend about such a thing'_ Ace thought.

"And what kind of legend is that?" Morgana asked.

_'__During the times of war when all hope seemed lost a golden eagle flies in the sky and it's feathers drift down, bringing inner peace to those who acquire one. Ending a senseless war.'_

"Well I don't know about all that but we got one of those with this letter."

"Let's see-" Sledge began as the feather glowed the councilmen ended up in Comos throne room.

"Where are we?... Ace? Is this your doing?" Morgana asked.

_"__Me?! I did nothing!'_

"Welcome to my castle, councilmen." Cosmo said as she walked in.

"Sorry about the unexpected I needed to prove to you what I am" Harmony said.

"Oh great, it's that man who claims to be a 'so-called God'. Don't you have anything better to do than hassle us?" Morgana sighed.

"Fine you forced my hand" Harmony said touching Ace and her foreheads, "Inner Peace."

_"__What-oh...oh"_ Ace smirked as he sighed heavily,_ 'I feel so relaxed...'_

"How strange.. All of a sudden I feel completely relaxed." Morgana sighed.

_'__I love you Morgana and I love all of you too!'_ Ace sighed.

"I love you too Ace, and the rest of you too." Morgana sighed.

"What in the name of the Great Galaxies did you do to them?" Sledge asked with wide eyes.

"...And can you teach us to do that?" Estelle asked with wide eyes.

"Do you believe me now that I am the Saiyan God of Peace? Or do I need to end a mortal war to prove it?"

"The whole concept of gods does leave me a little skeptical but considering what you did to those two over there… We may be inclined to believe you.' Estelle said.

"I believe you're leader the Enchantress will help you be more agreeable don't you think my lady?" Harmony asked.

"It really has been a while since I last saw her." Cosmo said.

"PFFT! Yeah right! We only seen her once! Not even you have the power to snap you're fingers and make her appear" Sledge laughed.

"Oh that is a good one!" Estelle laughed.

_"__Give me a hug Estelle. I love you" _Ace smiled.

"Come here Sledge, I wanna hug." Morgana smiled.

"Fine then you asked for it" Harmony said going over to a phone and held it out to Cosmo.

"Ah yes, hello? Oh it really has been too long dear. Do you think you could come over for a spell? We have some guests who would be very interested in seeing you…. Okay thank you and I look forward to seeing you." Cosmo smiled before handing the phone back to Harmony.

"Sledge, could you help me get him off!" Estelle said, trying to pry Ace off her.

"I got my own problem!" Sledge said trying to get out of Morgana iron grip.

"He's like a bear trap!... Losing oxygen!" Estelle gasped.

"And that enough" Harmony said flicking the two heads.

_"__The hell?...why am I hugging Estelle?" _Ace thought.

"...What the hell did you do to me and why am I hugging Sledge?!" Morgana growled as she got up.

"My powers allow me to give you inner peace or I can take it away. Your boss will be arriving soon" Harmony spoke.

"Our boss? The hell is he talking about?" Morgana asked.

"The Enchantress" Harmony said making a pot of tea.

"He believes that he has the power to summon the Enchantress here. "Estelle said.

_"__PFFT! Yeah right'_ Ace chuckled.

"I will believe it when I see it." Morgana said before seeing a bright light appear in the center of the room.

"Oh there she is." Cosmos smiled.

"Tea my Lady?" Harmony said holding the cup out to Cosmos.

"Oh thank you." Cosmos said as she took the cup.

"...I-It's…" Morgana stuttered with wide eyes.

"Tea Enchantress?" Harmony asked.

"Oh thank you Harmony" the Enchantress smiled taking the cup.

"...Her ladyship…" Estelle said with wide eyes before bowing.

"What an honor" Sledge said bowing.

"No need for that" the Enchantress smiled.

"It really has been too long since we last saw each other." Cosmos smiled.

"He was telling the truth.." Morgana said.

Technically I'm just the Saiyan God you're gods are busy being cowards to join the war" Harmony said.

"So we can assume it was you who sent that letter then?" Estelle asked.

"Yes it was, you see, we have reason to believe that Malagor has joined the opposite side so we need one of you who is at least a match for him to join our ranks." Cosmos said.

"I'll do it." Morgana said, standing up.

"Even so that man sons are involved in this fight too" Harmony said.

"Sons? What do you mean sons?" Morgana asked.

"I found out Gloan father is this Malagor man and Gloan has a little brother being held captive on the other side" Harmony said.

"As if I didn't have reason enough to hate him but I'm getting involved in this fight, and he will die by my hand." Morgana growled.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but that depends on if your magical power is as strong as Malagor's is." Cosmo said.

"She seems to have more hatred to this man then most" the Enchantress spoke.

"Of course I do! The bastard doesn't even deserve a dog's death for what he's done!" Morgana growled. "I'm joining this fight, I don't care if you don't think I'm strong enough, this is the chance I've been waiting my whole life for!"

"It's your call Cosmos they're you're warriors" Harmony said.

"She seems to be too emotionally attached to this battle." Cosmos said.

"Still the only mage we have is Akina and she may not be enough" Harmony said.

"Very well but I will only allow it if one of her comrades joins her to keep her emotions in check." Cosmo said.

"I know just the room she can train in" Harmony said.

"I don't care what kind of training you want me to go through I am joining this battle and I am going to be the one to take Malagor's life.' Morgana growled.

"I think you will need to take that up with who behind this door" Harmony said opening the door into Logan room.

"Hmph, am I supposed to be threatened by a kid? Malagor's life will end by my hand, no one is going to change that." Morgana said simply.

"Kid? This kid a teen and he's not exactly a mortal. You're little brother I presume?" Harmony said looking to Logan in a dark room trying to make a light grow in his hand.

"Why did I know that you would reveal that to me? I don't care if he is my brother or not...I curse the fact that the bastard's blood runs through my veins.' Morgana growled.

"So you honestly don't care you six year old baby brother could be being tortured by Titans?" Harmony said.

"The way I see it, he would be lucky if they just ended it. I can't tell you how many times I wished someone would have been that kind towards me during my youth. The bastard kills my mother and her people but chose to let me live. Another way to simply taunt me." Morgana growled.

"Not the child fault for the sins of the parents look closely to Gloan, those scars he got trying to protect that little brother who you think would be better off dead."

"Pity and sympathy are words that don't apply to me. If you're trying to use guilt, it won't work on me. My only concern is killing Malagor, anyone who gets in my way will suffer the same fate."

"Even so. You have a brother who dislike that man just as much as you do. Wouldn't kill you to accept someone into your life."

"There's no point. They will just end up dead anyway. All that will do is cause me unnecessary grief. If this is all you wanted to show me, you're wasting my time."

"I wouldn't be so sure" Harmony said seeing Logan glow and emerge in a light in a Holy Spirit form, "you two could probably defeat your father if you worked together."

"If I don't do it myself then there's no point." Morgana said simply.

"Maybe he feels the same way. His mother died too because of that man he has the right to exact revenge."

"May the faster warrior win." Morgana said as she started walking out.

A.N. Please Review


	4. Chapter Three: Results

**_Chapter Three: Results _**

_Weeks would pass and each of the warriors grew stronger. Mastering each of their own powers and discovering new ones as the end of the month drew closer. Little do the heroes know that they are about to face a fight unlike the others they've fought before._

"Whew! A Month in there is really tiring" Kento said opening the door with torn clothes.

"I'm exhausted!" Yuuki sighed, following after him.

"Thank god Goku did his own training after a week" Zato sighed exiting his room brushing himself off.

"Hey guys" Goku said walking out of his room naked.

"UNCLE! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Kento yelled.

"GEEZ! NOT AGAIN GOKU!" Zato yelled.

"THERE ARE GIRLS HERE!" Yuuki yelled.

"But my room burned all my clothes off" Goku said.

"Well just hurry and get some new ones before any of the girls see you!" Yuuki said.

"Ugh...now we see why you two like that 'God Form' so much we learned quite an interesting quick as Neous" Nero said.

"...Someone care to explain why Goku is butt-naked?" Isamu asked with a sweat-drop.

"Same reason why we're soaking wet..." Zang said walking our rinsing his shirt.

"Training underwater will do that." Akihiko said.

"Wait...Serena and Tsukimi are a fire element like Goku" Kento said.

"...You don't think?" Yuuki blushed.

"Here we go!" Goku said putting on new pants.

"Serena?" Kento said knocking on the door.

"Tsukimi? Are you both alive in there?" Yuuki asked, touching the doorknob before quickly pulling his hand back "GAH! Oh man that's hot!"

"Serves you right" Serena said walking out in slightly burnt clothes.

"Of course we'd be alive, training in the core of the planet made us immune to burns." Tsukimi said.

"Of course we had to leave out clothes on some rocks" Serena said.

"Otherwise they'd turn to ashes." Tsukimi said.

"We had an excellent training together! Did you know we could move wind fast enough to slice a rock in half?" May said walking out.

"I have to say, I'm feeling very confident about our new chances!" Kimiko smiled.

"What about Kasumi and Naomi? Did they survive?" Tsukimi asked.

"Right here" Naomi said appearing out a thin air, "we just searched the whole castle in seconds, were as fast as lighting now."

"Now no one can touch us!" Kasumi smirked as she appeared.

"Did you know the Cosmo room has a bed made of a cloud?" Naomi said.

"I bet she sleeps like a baby every night." Kasumi said. "Hm, so where's the long-haired idiots?"

"Right here" Reyoto said walking out slightly more buff and covered in sweat, "stupid sun came out, now were all sweaty."

"Ugh, I need a shower. God my muscles are sore." Mamoru said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh~" Naomi said walking around Reyoto.

"Eh, seen better." Kasumi shrugged.

"Check this out" Reyoto said holding a large diamond, "we can make jewels in seconds now!"

"Mom is gonna be happy that I can do this now." Mamoru smirked, holding a large diamond in his hand.

"Well I had an interesting month in solitude" Zato said cracking his neck.

"Well you're not the only one, Akina went in there alone too but we haven't seen her yet." Tsukimi said.

"What can you do now Zato?" Kento asked.

"This" Zato smirked looking at Kento as Kento skin began to turn to metal, "I can now project shields on anyone I want."

"That is awesome! You look like a ripped Silver Surfer!" Yuuki said.

"Oh my" Serena smirked.

"That should come in handy." Tsukimi said before seeing Akina come out of her room wearing a purple hooded cape. "Oh man I'm exhausted!"

"I did all I can with her. She don't even need to take a Warlock Exam now" Azumuri said walking out.

"So you count as a warlock now?" Tsukimi asked.

"According to Azumuri, my magic power is now only about a third from being on Malagor's level." Akina smirked.

"In her Base form that is. I am interested to see if her power doubles in her God Form" Azumuri smirked before disappearing.

"Where'd he go?" Yuuki asked.

"Oh he was just a magic projection. He was never really here." Akina shrugged. "Man I need a bath my muscles are killing me!"

"Point me to the nearest shower" Logan said walking out shirtless and using a towel to clean his face.

"...first time I've seen his scars. Never lets anyone see his body" Kento whispered.

"Maybe the training did this?" Yuuki whispered.

"What can you do now Logan?" Nero asked.

"I see spirits...the Lost souls who could not find their way to Otherworld or Hell, the ones invisible to your eyes. I can also use the souls as a weapon."

"I guess that just leaves Harmony and Suki." Tsukimi said.

"Suki been on her own after I showed her some basics" Harmony said leaving his room, "looks like I can suck out one peace and make them fall into despair."

"Hi!" Suki smiled as she was walking down the hall. "Isn't it almost time for Afternoon Tea Excalibur?"

"FOOL! Afternoon tea is not until noon exact."

"I want to kill that rat. Violently for some reason" Naomi said.

"Are you alright Suki? It looks like you managed to make it out of there alive." Mamoru said.

"Uh-huh! I learned to do a lot of things! Watch!" She smiled, looking at Reyoto and touched him as he fell over.

"What did you just do? I can see Reyoto soul leaving his mouth" Logan said.

"I can take away his life and give it back too!" Suki smiled as she touched Reyoto again as his spirit went back into his mouth.

"AH! MY LIFE FLASHED BEFORE MY EYES!...I had a very boring childhood in a past life."

"See? I can kill anyone I want!" Suki smiled.

"How can she say that so sweet?" Serena whispered.

"I have no idea.." Tsukimi whispered back.

"Oh! I can also fuse with Excalibur and Chiba in my god form!" Suki smiled.

"Did anyone else create their own Limit attack?" Harmony asked.

"Limit attack? We were just trying to pull a sword from the ground." Mamoru said.

"It's a Gods last trump card. When you find yourself near death and backed into a corner we God can use a Limit it restore our energy to MAX for one attack only and this attack has to be strong. Mine involves sucking my enemy inner peace and the minute they fall into despair I kick them in the air and hit them with my God Wave" Harmony said.

"So it looks like we're all nearly ready but I know for a fact that we're still outnumbered with Nightmare's forces getting larger by the day." Akina said.

"We got out a day early to rest up. Get cleaned and do any last minute things. I suggest the parents here go see their kids" Harmony said.

"...our kids" Kento said looking at a family picture in his wallet.

"Well we don't have any kids but we could go see our families." Kimiko said.

"It's best to say any goodbyes" Harmony said.

"Brace yourself Yuuki, when Mom hears of all this she may crack your spine in half with her hugs." Isamu sweat-dropped.

"My back already hurts.." Yuuki sighed.

"I will see you all tomorrow" Harmony said heading down the hall.

"I know that Harmony found another mage to help us out, but where is she?" Akina asked.

"In the only door here that is still closed" Zato said.

"I guess she's still training." Tsukimi shrugged before seeing Morgana come out of the room, still wearing her councilmen's cloak.

"Hmmm" Naomi said looking from her to Logan, "call me crazy but I see some similar facial features."

"You're right, they do look a little similar." Kimiko said.

"I don't see it" Logan said.

"I'm heading back to the council until the time comes." Morgana said simply as she started walking down a hallway.

"From what we learned this fight taking place at the Battle Field of the Gods. The War field for every battle Gods had with one another but this place is very unique" Zang said.

"Unique how?" Yuuki asked.

"Well except for the fact that you die you don't 'die' you vanish and if all of one side vanish the other can attack the Goddess/ God who that side. But if both sides vanish the war starts all over and neither side has memories of their homes or the past fight. It may be a never ending cycle" Zang said.

"So we could be stuck fighting forever?" Tsukimi said.

"Exactly. And with Titans on the other side they could take out Cosmo and then what happens? We all do die and with the Saiyan Gods all vanished our sector of the Multiverse will crumble" Zang said.

"I don't know if I can handle losing all my memories." Yuuki said.

"Better than dying a horrible agonizing death...actually you can in this world but you will have no memory of it when you are brought back" Zang said.

"This is sounding more and more like a pain in the ass to me." Kasumi said,

"I better get ready. The kids are not going to like this" Nero sighed.

"Neither is Ringo." Isamu sighed.

"I already know Dad's gonna hate this." Kasumi said.

Later that Day!

"Hmmm" Harmony said in the library looking through a book.

"Did you find something interesting?" Cosmo asked.

"With your fight with Chaos you split you powers into 10 crystals that ensure you're warriors would live when you were destroyed and they had the power to take out that God...even after they returned to their home worlds those crystal all rejoined to recreate you. That trick won't work again. Not with other Gods I was thinking of how to make our trump card " Harmony said.

"It would be a good idea to have a trump card like that." Cosmo said.

"If all the warriors that our Gods create their own crystals we can pass them onto a warrior that is not a God, Logan or Morgana" Harmony said flipping through the pages.

"But the current gods don't know how to do that at least not yet." Cosmo said.

"Exactly. Each of them will need to do what the last warriors did. Defeat an enemy with their own power and no outside help. Then there is the issue of getting Ash back."

"That is an issue, like I said before, his power is still unstable. But with the goddess of Creation awakened I think she may be the key to bringing Ash into our custody."

"I will have to keep researching."

"You need to rest as well Harmony."

"I can't. I have to make sure nothing happens to them again."

"I know you are worried about them, I know that this is a situation that caused you a lot of grief before, but you need to rest as well."

"I will rest in a little bit."

"Just don't overexert yourself." Cosmo said as she started walking out.

Elsewhere!

"Man I hate doing that" Kento sighed looking to his kids, "how do you tell your children you may die tomorrow and not expect tears?"

"Well we're here to help you, you have to tell them, it's better they expect it then learn when you're already dead like I did when my dad died." Yuuki said. "Besides… I'm dreading telling my mom what's going on. She may kill me."

"Man up. Got to tell her sooner or later" Nero said.

"You're not the one she'll hug until I pass out from lack of oxygen." Yuuki said.

"Even so take a deep breathe before you break it" Serena said.

"I know how you guys feel, I don't know how my little sisters are gonna take this let-alone my mom." Tsukimi said.

"How it go with you Akihiko?" Zang asked.

"Of course my parents disapproved, my father knew that this was something that had to be done, I believe my mother is still in tears, as for my maids, I believe Saffron wished me luck but I suspect she may be crying. Rosemary wished me luck as well and Anise began crying." Akihiko sighed.

"Nothing but tears all around" May said.

"My parents were heart-broken but they wished me luck during this battle." Kimiko sighed. "It made me a little more apprehensive about this war. To be honest, I'm a little scared.."

"That's nothing. Ever seen four grown men cry? I have watching Kasumi break the news" Naomi said.

"It's not as funny as you may think it is." Kasumi said.

"It's disturbing! Puffy eyes snot running out of their noses UGH! I need a bath!" Naomi shivered

"How do you think I felt? I had to scrub for a good hour after that! And they were slobbering all over me!" Kasumi shuddered.

"...My mother nearly drowned me in her tears" Kento said.

"Yeah nearly died there, our mom wouldn't let us go. I was tempted to get the jaws of life." Isamu sweat-dropped.

"Bardock seemed confident we would win, even though he confirmed his visions stop at when we leave tomorrow" Nero said.

"I would be more comfortable if my baby sister wasn't fighting with us." Mamoru sweat-dropped.

"So after we win, you two can come home and live with me!" Suki smiled at Excalibur and Chiba.

"Then we shall partake in my 12 hour storytelling party!"

"12 hours?! Good luck Mamoru" Kento said.

"Don't remind me!" Mamoru yelled.

"Excalibur I thought you said mid-day yelling wasn't for another hour." suki pouted.

"It isn't!"

"Oh shut it rat! I'm already sick of looking at whatever-the-hell you're supposed to be!" Mamoru growled.

"FOOL! Would you like to hear of my legend? It dates back to the 12th century you know?"

"Well I hope the rest of you are happy! This is what happens when you get Suki involved! This is what you all get!" Mamoru growled.

"Shut up Mamoru. None of us likes the idea of a child in this war and you don't see us complaining about another child being held captive on the other side, try being more sensitive to other feelings" Nero said.

"Talk to me when you have to live with this!" Mamoru growled, holding up Excalibur. "I don't even know what it is!"

"That was divine punishment. You probably did something very naughty to earn that rat in your life" Harmony shrugged.

"I didn't do anything! If anyone deserves punishment it's Kasumi! She even made the principal cry!" Mamoru said.

"Oh no this is her punishment too. He can't die so he can annoy the hell out of Kasumi and never die" Harmony said.

"You know since you're a part of this circle that the rat will mess with you too right?" Mamoru sweat-dropped.

"I've known him long enough to avoid his actions you on the other hand good luck."

"...Now I'm hoping that I'll die in this stupid war."

"You know, I just noticed that Akina isn't here yet." Tsukimi said, looking around.

"Magic requires a different kind of rest, she passed out in her room" Kento said.

"I don't blame her, she looked exhausted when she came out." Tsukimi said.

"We only have a few hours before we can all pass out. Hmmm what to do?" Naomi said.

"I still don't have blackmail material on you people." Kasumi smirked.

"That's cause you were too busy going after Bardock" Serena said.

"Speaking of which, I hope he likes his little going away present from me." Kasumi smirked.

"I'm back" Zato sighed walking in rinsing his shirt.

"What's that on your shirt?" Yuuki asked.

"Tears! First from my mother, then from Aunt Chichi and the last from Mia" Zato sighed.

"We know the feeling, I think our mom may be dehydrated now." Yuuki sweat-dropped.

"Ugh~! I'm bored you people are boring!" Kasumi sighed.

"Were going to war tomorrow! What do you want to do? Have a party?" Kento said.

"Now there's an idea." Kasumi smirked.

"You want a party?" Reyoto said.

"Well duh! We might as well have some fun before this stupid war begins!" Kasumi said.

"You have your idea of fun and we have ours, a party before a war? This is Cosmos place we can't just turn her home into a loud party" Zang said.

"Feel free to do what you wish, I agree with her. There is no harm in some merrymaking before going to battle. I still have a few reinforcements to call in anyway." Cosmo said.

"You heard the lady!" Naomi said.

"If we're gonna go out! We're going out with a bang!" Kasumi smirked.

"The last time you said that, we started summer vacation cleaning spray paint off the inside of the school gym." Mamoru sweat-dropped.

"No vandalizing my lady home!" Harmony said.

"You know the way you say 'my lady' makes me think you think of her as more than just a boss." Kasumi smirked.

"It's out of respect I address her as 'My Lady or Her Grace' she my boss" Harmony said.

"I'm surprised Akina hasn't gotten jelly of her yet." Kasumi smirked.

"Why would she? She just my boss" Harmony shrugged.

"Think about it, you spend time with a beautiful woman, that'd make anyone jelly." Kasumi said,

Women this century get so jealous of such little things" Harmony sighed.

"Never underestimate the heart of a woman, we can be as sweet as sugar and then become psychopaths in the blink of an eye." Kasumi chuckled.

"Exhibit A" Serena said pointing at Naomi and Kasumi.

"Hey that's only if someone pisses me off." Kasumi said.

"See what I mean?" Serena said.

"Are you sure we should be throwing a party if Akina's passed out in her room?" Tsukimi said.

"Each room sound proof" Harmony said.

"I mean she'd miss out." Tsukimi said.

"So you wanna wake her?" Harmony said.

"Uh not really. No one should wake her, her reflexes make waking her painful." Tsukimi sweat-dropped.

"Just throw an airhorn in and close the door she'll come out already punch free" Naomi said.

"You wanna do the honors?" Kasumi smirked.

"Sure" Naomi said holding out ducktape.

"Oh this should be entertaining." Kasumi smirked as she picked up an airhorn.

"Where did you get that airhorn?" Mamoru sweat-dropped.

"A real demon never reveals her secrets." Kasumi smirked as she put the duct tape on the air horn and threw it into Akina's room.

"...Okay she hasn't come out yet." Yuuki sweat-dropped.

"Maybe I should check on her." Kimiko said as she slowly opened the door and saw Akina still passed out on the floor.

"The hell? She has to have earplugs in" Naomi said.

"And where would she get earplugs from?" Kasumi said.

"Hello? Magic? Piccolo made items appear out thin air all the time" Naomi said.

"Man messing with her hasn't been as fun since she became a mage but there's one thing that will wake her up." Kasumi smirked, looking at Harmony.

"Why you lookin at me?" Harmony said.

"Oh come on, do I have to draw a picture?" Kasumi said.

"She has earplugs in, I can't wake her without getting punched."

"Yes you can, go kiss her." Kasumi smirked.

"Kasumi, you're terrible." Tsukimi sighed.

"What? Every girl wants to be woken up by a kiss by someone like him, I'm doing her a favor." Kasumi smirked.

"This isn't Sleeping Beauty" Harmony said.

"I know you want to~" Kasumi smirked.

"And I know all I will get is a slap."

"Man I thought a god would have more balls, than again your name is girly. Are you scared of her?" Kasumi chuckled.

"Fine if I go and do that you got to go over there and suck out Mamoru soul again."

"That would get him to shut up." Kasumi shrugged.

"Exactly."

"Well get in there, your princess is waiting~" Kasumi smirked.

"Fine" Harmony said walking in and closed the door behind him.

"BOO! You're no fun!" Naomi said.

"We wanted to see!" Kasumi pouted.

"Oh well, better go get the snacks and steal Mamoru soul" Naomi shrugged.

"Man I wanted blackmail material." Kasumi sighed. "Yo! Mamoru! Get over here!" Kasumi called.

"AND ANOTHER THING- Wait here, I'll kill you when I get back rat!" Mamoru growled as he started walking over.

"FOOL! You shall partake in the 12 hour storytelling party!"

"What is it Kasumi? I'm this close to taking a golf club and-" Mamoru stopped and his eyes widened when Kasumi kissed him.

"Reyoto! Get in that kitchen and prepare food!" Naomi said.

"Please can go a long way you know!" Reyoto said.

"You get a please when that rat gets a knife in the eye." Kasumi said, dropping Mamoru on the floor as his soul started coming out.

"AHHH! Not again! Get the plunger of life!" Kento said.

"Oh not again! Hang on Mamoru! You can't die on us yet!" Yuuki yelled as he ran over with a plunger.

A.N. Please Review


	5. Chapter Four: The Help

**_Chapter Four: The Help_**

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Harmony said.

"Ugh...why are you in here? I feel like I got hit by a truck." Akina groaned.

"Kasumi and Naomi talked the others into throwing a party."

"Sounds like something they'd do. And I guess a party's a fun idea. If we're gonna die tomorrow, might as well go with no regrets.'

"Exactly. They wanted me to come in and kiss you awake after their airhorn here failed" Harmony said.

"I just ignored that, those spells Azumuri taught me weren't easy." Akina said as she started getting up and opened the door.

"Come on you! Get back in there!" Yuuki yelled, using the plunger on Mamoru's face.

"...I need to get some coffee." Akina sweat-dropped.

Later!

"And it's a draw again..." Zang sighed looking at the 3D chessboard.

"Ugh! You nerds are playing that instead of partying?" Naomi said.

"You have your definition of fun and we have ours" Zang shrugged.

"It is refreshing to have a worthy opponent." Akihiko said.

"All I hear is 'Nerd!"." Kasumi sighed.

"Okay I think we can be near that Suki child now without burning from that bright radiance of hers" Nero said.

"Worth a shot." Isamu sighed as Suki smiled and started walking over. "Hi!"

"...Oh god it burns.." Isamu hissed.

"We trained under the sun to!" Nero hissed.

"But hey look at the bright side you both got awesome tans now" Naomi said.

"Awww they look grumpy, someone needs a hug!" Suki smiled as she started heading towards Nero and Isamu.

"Stay back!" Nero said backing away.

"We don't want any trouble!" Isamu said, backing away as Suki smiled and pounced on them. "Everyone loves hugs!"

"IT BURNS!" Nero yelled.

"OH GOD IT BURNS! GET HER OFF!" Isamu yelled.

"Can't I just have a bite?" Goku asked.

"NO! If you so much steal a crumb before I am done cooking I will take this butcher knife and gut you like A GOD DAMN FISH!" Reyoto hissed.

"Mmmm I love it when he talks like that" Naomi said.

"I wanna see him actually do it." Kasumi smirked.

"LIVE MAMORU! LIVE DAMN YOU!" Kento yelled.

"THE PLUNGER FAILED US!" Yuuki yelled.

"How noisy" Logan sighed.

"You ever get the feeling he wants a woman?" Kasumi asked Naomi.

"Your move, I have you in my trap, my intellectual friend." Akihiko smirked slightly.

"I am far from being defeated that easily my intriguing counterpart" Zang spoke.

"UGH! Their words burn my ears!" Naomi said.

"They are such huge nerds! But what other 'reinforcements' do you think Cosmo was talking about?" Kasumi said.

"H-How did we get here?" Anise asked, hiding behind Saffron as she started looking around. "Not sure, but there's the young master."

"Young master!" Rosemary smiled as she started going over.

"Not now Rosemary, I am about to-... Rosemary? why are you here?" Akihiko sweat-dropped as he looked at the smiling woman.

"Why are maids here? Naomi! Kasumi! Did you hire escorts as a prank?!" Zang said.

"First off, we'd hire guy escorts not girls, and B: These are akihiko's maids and we don't know why they're here." Kasumi said.

"Same reason that magic councilwoman here" Logan said.

"Since they are here, I may as well have them introduce themselves. And they are all friends." Akihiko said as Saffron nodded and bowed. "My name is Saffron, head maid of the young master's household."

"My name is Rosemary, the head chef of the young master's estate." Rosemary smiled

"A-Anise…" The white-haired girl said timidly as she kept hiding behind Saffron.

"You'll have to excuse her, she has androphobia." Saffron sweat-dropped.

"Well what do you know! So is gloomy Logan over there" Naomi said.

"Androphobia is a fear of men." Akihiko sweat-dropped.

"Why can't they just say that?! He just hates people in general and touching" Naomi said.

"They just love using their nerd words!" Kasumi sighed.

"Anise here can't be within five meters of a man before losing control of herself." Saffron sighed.

"Well sucks to be her there is grown men all over the room."

"But how come Cosmo brought them here? I mean they're just maids, they aren't as strong as we are." Kasumi said.

"Rosemary why don't you go help Reyoto in the kitchen, Saffron, please try to keep Anise from killing anyone." Akihiko sighed.

"Odd for a Saiyan to have that kind of hair" Naomi said.

"You're right, saiyans normally have black hair or even brown but not white." Kasumi said.

"Oh well! Back to that party! WHOAA!" Naomi yelled.

"Oh my freaking god!" Kasumi gasped when she saw a handsome man, dressed in a black suit and a pair of glasses walk in. 'Strange, I was in the young miss' manor before coming here."

"...Naomi, get my camera, now! This guy is freaking HOT!" Kasumi said.

"Now that is what we order for an escort! TAKE IT OFF!" Naomi said.

"We'll make it rain!" Kasumi said.

"How vulgar" Logan sighed

"Oh Chives! What are you doing here? I thought you were watching over the manor." Kimiko said.

"I was when I suddenly found myself in this strange place." Chives sighed.

"Even the way he talks is sexy! Get the singles out Naomi! Take it off!" Kasumi called.

"At least he's not a Demon" Harmony said.

"Oh I hope we get more help like him!" Kasumi smirked.

"Finally! We finally got his soul back in!" Yuuki sighed.

"WAKE UP!" Kento yelled slapping Mamoru, "is everything working again?!"

"OW! The hell is your problem-...Oh god...IT'S THE GRIM REAPER!" Mamoru yelled when he saw a very large shadow form over Kento.

"What?" Kento said before seeing a very large, muscular man with an intimidating look on his face towering over him from behind.

"...who the hell is that?" Reyoto said.

"Oh that's just Basil, he's the chef in my home." Kimiko smiled.

"God Kimiko, this dude is freaking huge!" Kasumi said.

"Why am I the one he's glaring at?" Kento asked.

"Well he doesn't really talk so it's hard to be sure." Kimiko sighed as she looked up at the large man. "Why are you looking at Kento?"

_"He was slapping one of your friends, shall I take care of him for you, Young Miss?"_ The large man signed with his hands.

"A Signer?" Nero said.

"For as long as I've known him, he's lacked the ability to talk, he does communicate with sign language though." Kimiko said.

"Is all of Kimiko and Akhiko helpers picked up from Zoos and modeling agencies?" Naomi asked.

"Beats the hell out of me. But at least we got one good one." Kasumi smirked, pointing at Chives.

"But if they're here that means they have to have some kind of power that can help us during the war." Tsukimi said.

"We have no idea who on the other side so we better all be ready" Zato said.

"Well we're as ready as we can be." Akina shrugged.

"T-There are men everywhere… T-They're all around me.." Anise shivered.

"Anise, we discussed this, they aren't going to attack you." Saffron sighed.

"B-But men are violent!"

"Speak for yourself I've seen worse" Logan said.

"M-Men are all violent… I have to get them before they get me." Anise said, glancing away.

"Please mortals are not as bad as the very things of fear."

"I-I beg to differ…" Anise said, still hiding behind Saffron as one of her sleeves moved down slightly to show scars all around the part of her arm that was shown.

"Wanna bet" Logan said holding up his shirt to show his scar covered chest.

"A-A...U-uh…" Anise blushed brightly before starting to head into a hallway. "F-Follow me…"

"Whatever" Logan said following.

"Five Zenies she flashes him her chest" Naomi said.

"You're so on." Kasumi smirked.

Meanwhile!

"I-I'm telling you this because I think you may understand… I-I have my share of scars… B-But they came from a demon man…" Anise said, pulling up her sleeve to show scars completely covering her arm.

"My entire body, 12 Saiyan Titans all taking their turns putting me past the brink of death."

"T-They're all over my body as well… I-I've done horrible things under their order… M-My own hands created machined t-that would make others suffer...N-Not even my death would be enough to atone for them…"

"They still have my baby brother, and could be doing to him what they did to me."

"I only worked for them to help my mother… she got sick and we needed money for the hospital bills s-so I took a job opening that they had, it was simple enough, designing machinery… I-I thought that I was helping others until I saw what they really wanted my machines for… I-I tried to quit b-but they wouldn't let me… He would beat me senseless if I refused to work s-sometimes just for the sheer joy of it...And all of that was for nothing.. T-They killed my mother the only living family I had in this life. T-The young master took me in, gave me a new home b-but there are times when I think it would have been better if he didn't… T-that I had just died back then."

"My father is one of the Multiverse wanted criminals and left me and my brother all alone to fend for ourselves."

"E-Ever since then I-I've been terrified of men… E-Every time I see one I-I think back to that man and get terrified.."

"Technically he wasn't a man. Just a Demon. I don't like people touching me, ever."

"I-I don't like physical contact much either. I can't get within five meters of a man without getting the urge to punch them."

"You lasted more than five so far."

"I-I don't really understand it… Maybe because we have some things in common...share a common pain that I don't want to hit you."

"And to be honest if you did I would have hit you're right back."

"I don't even know why I'm even here.. I-I can't fight, I'm not strong, all I do is cause trouble for others.."

"Cosmo wouldn't have picked you if she didn't see something."

"I-I don't know what though… I understand why Saffron and Rosemary came, they're both powerful.."

"Must be something deeper."

"I-I will do what I can… But I just hope I don't end up being a burden on everyone.."

"We'll have to wait and see."

Meanwhile!

"Oh it's so nice to have someone to cook with!" Rosemary smiled as she was cutting vegetables, her katana still around her waist.

"What about the Jolly Green Giant?" Reyoto asked.

"Oh we've seen each other a few times, I'd say Basil and I are good friends though since our young masters live apart we don't see each other much." Rosemary smiled. "I have to say though, it's strange to see older versions of the young master and his friends here.'

"You get used to it" Reyoto shrugged.

"Oh, I have one little request to ask of you." Rosemary smiled.

"That depends on what it is" Reyoto said.

"Could you please not feed Lady Saffron, that is exclusively my job." Rosemary smiled.

"...okay?"

_"You don't want to know."_ Basil signed.

"Wonderful! It looks like the food is ready let's go serve everyone!" Rosemary beamed.

"Sure" Reyoto said.

"A war though, I have to admit, I was a little skeptical when the Young Master brought it up, I don't know how much good my presence will do but I'll do what I can." Rosemary smiled.

"Must be to handle the enemies non-Titan" Reyoto said.

"Oh that won't be a problem, just as long as they don't try to harm the Young master or Lady Saffron, if they do…" Rosemary said as her smile faded and her eyes opened to show her piercing black eyes. "I will make them experience the true meaning of suffering." She said with a dark aura.

"...good to know" Reyoto said before looking at Basil, "is she always like that?" he whispered.

_"There's a reason she carries that sword around everywhere she goes. And I've seen her use it. She may be sweet on the outside but on the inside she is a cold-blooded murderer."_

"Yikes."

Meanwhile!

"Then the two had the stupid idea that I had a thing for Lady Cosmo" Harmony said.

"Really, those two have nothing better to do with their lives than spread gossip." Akina chuckled.

"WHOA! YEAH BABY TAKE IT OFF!" Naomi yelled waving ones.

"For the last time I am not removing my clothes.' Chives sighed.

"YOU KNOW YOU WANT THE MONEY! TAKE IT OFF!" Kasumi yelled, waving a hand full of ones.

"...you'd think they have better things to do" Harmony sighed.

"No, I don't think they do." Akina sighed. "But you know, this war does have me thinking, and I can't lie. I'm nervous."

"I would be worried if you weren't."

"I mean, there's a chance I won't see my family again, I could forget all about my friends and lose them too.."

"Price of wars, losing not an option."

"I guess that just means we'll have to fight all the harder." Akina sighed.

"This will be the second war I am in" Harmony said.

"I know this has to be hard on you too, even though I have these magic skills, they're completely useless at doing things like making it so this war won't happen." Akina sighed.

"All we can do is try and win. Titans are not to be taken lightly, they're powerful."

"Yeah I know, we've all trained and gotten powerful but I just don't know, maybe I'm just being melancholy."

"Titans are strong but even they have their weakness."

"Hmmm, I think you just gave me an idea how to turn this in our favor." Akina smirked as she got up.

"Oh? What?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, I'm done eating, I have something to do." Akina smirked as she started walking to her room.

"Hey Suki, I don't see Excalibur anywhere, where is he?" Yuuki asked.

"Oh! I had him to go Ash to make him remember!" Suki smiled as she kept eating.

"And what does that mean?" Mamoru asked.

"I told Excalibur to go to where Ash is, tap his head with his cane so Ash would remember being a god and everything and then he'll fight on our side." Suki smiled.

"You do realize he's being held on the enemy side and will be heavily guarded right?" Kento said.

"But he's Excalibur, he can do anything! He can make portals and appear anywhere he wants so I had him appear right in front of Ash!" Suki smiled.

"Problem" Excalibur said appearing.

"What kind of problem?" Suki asked.

"Ash is being held in a crystal prison, keeping him asleep and keeping me from getting to him."

"Hmmm, Okay! I know what to do! Come on Chiba!" Suki smiled as she got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kento asked.

"I can break the crystal and free him so I have to go." Suki smiled.

"Oh no you're not! You are not going all alone to that place!" Mamoru said.

"Suki no offence but that is the stupidest idea you could have, it's probably a trap to lure you out" Kento said.

"But I have to help him! If I don't then no one else will because you all want to wait for the war to start, by then it might be too late!" Suki said.

"Forget it! You're not going, end of story!" Mamoru said.

"They won't kill him. If they are keeping his asleep they want to use him for something" Excalibur said.

"Well as long as they don't kill him." Suki sighed.

"All we can do is form a plan to get him, tomorrow the enemies will be busy trying to kill us" Kento said.

"Zang and I have already begun the development of our counter-strategy." Akihiko said.

"And when did you have time for that? I thought you two were competing to be the biggest nerd." Kasumi said.

"We can multitask" Zang said.

"At the moment our strategy is incomplete, but we will have it ready by tomorrow." Akihiko said.

"At least someone's thinking about tomorrow instead of trying to get Chives to strip." Tsukimi sweat-dropped.

"Oh come on! This is supposed to be a party! What's more fun than seeing a hot guy strip?" Kasumi smirked.

"Oh Harmony~!" Naomi hummed.

"Come on Harmony! Get up there with Chives and give us a dance!" Kasumi smirked.

"Uh no" Harmony said.

"Are they hard of hearing, Young Miss?" Chives asked.

"I-I don't know.." Kimiko blushed.

"They're just nuts" Kento said.

Meanwhile!

"For the last time Ace, you are not changing my mind." Morgana said.

_"Why are you being so stubborn?!"_

"Because this is my only chance to finally kill this bastard! I'm not letting it pass me by!" Morgana growled.

_"All I am asking is you listen to your brother input on this."_

"I don't need to, either way the man is going to die."

_"You are so selfish. I would give anything to have a living blood relative and now you have two and you won't even talk to them? Wow so selfish."_

"And just where the hell do you get off lecturing me?! You don't know anything about me! All getting close to others will do is hurt!"

_"You don't know that! Here right now is someone who understand your pain, someone to talk to, it took me years just to get you to open up!"_

"And why do you think that is?! The only person I was ever truly close to is dead!"

_"Yeah but she was you're only family that you know of. Here right now is another one who shares the same blood in your veins and you're pains and he had no one to talk to. Is it really so bad to get to know someone like you?"_

"...There's no point, tomorrow I am going to war, I may not return and there's no guarantee they will live either. What would be the point of getting to know someone just for them to die?"

_"Knowing you both will win."_

"You just never know when to quit, do you?"

_"I know you will win this war. All I ask is you be happy with the family you can have back."_

"Fine, I'll try but I'm not promising anything."

_"That is all I ask."_

"I'll try to kill the bastard quickly, just because I know you're hopeless without me."

_"Wuv you too.'_

A.N. Please Review


	6. Chapter Five: Angels and Demons

**_Chapter Five: Angels and Demons_**

_"Everyone is sleeping… He said his brother was being held captive, if I could bring him back, at least I could do something to help the others." _Anise thought to herself as she looked around a bit. "I just need that white thing. Excalibur I think they called it."

"Oh yeah she a Hybrid, I wonder who the one who got cheeky with their mortal" a man said.

"It is hard to say, but it is rare to see a hybrid." A woman said as she watched Anise.

"Not a Demon spawn, we would have sensed that, she one of us but who's kid is she?"

"I am not sure, I know that her mother was a mortal meaning that one of yours is her father."

"Question is which one. Find the mother and we can find out who her Guardian Angel was."

"Right, I will get right on that but Cosmo did ask us to watch over her, and for good reason."

"Definitely know she ain't mine my heart beats for only one."

"I never accused you of being her father."

"I-Is someone there?.. R-Rosemary? Saffron?" Anise asked as she started looking around.

"Oh? She can sense us?"

"That should be proof enough that she is one of us."

'This should be interesting."

"Must be my imagination. Now I just have to find that Excalibur thing." Anise said.

"UGH! She said the E word!"

"Twice now, one more time and he shows up."

"I suppose we better introduce ourselves. We are angels and the proper thing to do."

"And she is one of us, even if she is just a hybrid."

"Better half Saiyan than being a Nephilim we don't need any Saiyan Nephilim showing up, already seen how demon hunt those kind in other cultures" he spoke.

"Exactly, we should be grateful that she isn't one of them." The woman spoke.

"If a Saiyan Demon ever learned of a Saiyan Nephilim existence all hell will break loose again."

"I am aware of that, but at the moment we don't have record of one existing, at least at the moment."

"Time to make an intro" the man said appearing, "hi there!"

"A-A-A...A MAN!" Anise yelled as she quickly punched the man before hiding behind the couch.

"Nice punch, not enough to hurt but check the hair, look familiar? I am a friend and possibly youe only chance to learn who and what you truly are."

"M-Men can't be friends! Men are all violent!" Anise said, still hiding behind the couch.

"I'm not an 'average' man. See the mask? Tattoo and wings? I'm an Angel I will not harm you, it's against the Angel Code."

"S-Since demons and gods exist.. I shouldn't be surprised that angels exist too.."

"I am Zuku, head Male Angel of the...superiors Male Angel League."

"M-My name is Anise, and w-why are you here?"

"You wish to help the young god in captivity don't you?" The woman asked as she came out. "My name is Celi, the head Female angel and forgive my associate here, he has yet to encounter anyone with a fear of the male gender before."

"The hair, the glow in your eyes and you're aura, one of your parents is an Angel."

"A-An angel? That can't be possible, my mother didn't have white hair like you both do."

"And you're father?" Zuku smirked.

"I never met him, mother told me that he died some time before I was born." Anise said.

"Died? If one of mine had died we both would have known, how odd" Zuku said.

"Did she say how he had died?" Celi asked.

"Not really, she just told me that he had died while protecting her." Anise said.

"From what?" Zuku asked making a clipboard appear.

"...I-I'd rather not say." Anise said, glancing away.

"You wish to know about your father? Help me narrow down my list of millions of Male Angels" Zuku said.

"...I-It was a demon who killed him." Anise spoke.

"And with that I can narrow my list to...OH! Oh ho ho ho! I should have kept an eye on this one it's Hope Celi" Zuku said.

"Hope? Ugh, why does that not surprise me? I thought you told him before that it was forbidden to do those sorts of things with the mortal you're assigned to protect." Celi sighed.

"That's why he was the flunky and this was supposed to be his redemption contract, technically since he's passed on and mother dead the daughter must be protected by another."

"My father's name was Hope?" Anise asked.

"Hope, five foot-two, 200,000 years old, spiky white hair, blue eyes, his Angel Mark was on his right arm, and his favorite hobby was napping during lessons."

"To put it shortly, he was one of the lesser-gifted angels. To put it in more modern terms, you could consider him the student whom was flunking class." Celi said.

"Was a good man, heart was in the right place."

"S-So my father was an angel… So that makes me half angel?" Anise said.

"Be glad you're mother wasn't a demon, then there would be reasons to worry. As of now you are just Half Saiyan Angel and Half Mortal."

"But even if I am an angel I don't think that would make much of a difference in this war."

"That's because you've not earned your wings" Zuku smiled holding out a feather as it turned into a flower.

"I can have wings?" Anise blinked as she looked at the flower.

"Our wings do more than allow us to fly."

"Our feathers can materialize into anything we wish, be it weapons or something as simple as a flower." Celi said.

"But you must learn to use a feather wisely use too many you won't be flying right."

"At the most you can use between five to ten feathers a day but it's best to use them only when you need to since it takes a while for a lot of feathers to grow back at once."

"And here comes the sucky part, lose all you're feather, your wings are exposed and if they are destroyed you are a Fallen Angel and will lose all your powers and live the rest of your life as a Mortal."

"Which is why careful feather use is important."

"This is a lot to take in… Oh! But I have something I have to do, now if I could just find that white thing.' Anise said.

"We've already anticipated your little plan. You intend to go and free the god in captivity and bring him back here." Celi said.

"Not wise. If the rat got in easily it's obviously a trap, they want a certain someone to show up and those who pose a threat will be eliminated probably."

"But I have to do something! I mean, I'm no fighter, I'm not a strong person, chances are that when this war starts, I'll be the first to be killed, that's why I want to at least do something that can help before then."

"Which is where we can help. We can catch you up to speed easily on a 1000 years' worth in Angel lessons."

"It seems we came at the right time, if you truly want to help during this war, then you will need these lessons."

"I'll do whatever it takes, I just don't want to hold anyone back."

"Follow us, you should be grateful the other Angels have to wait a 1000 years before they are even allowed outside the Gates."

"But you are a special case. I have to ask though, do you have bad eyesight? It is nearly impossible to see your eyes through those lenses."

"M-My eyesight isn't the best, over ten years of working with electrical machinery and blow torches without being allowed a mask will do that."

"This won't do" Zuku said pulling out a laser pen.

"W-What are you going to do with that?" Anise asked.

"Last thing you need is for someone to knock those off in a fight."

"It is just simple laser surgery. He's done this before." Celi said.

"W-Will it hurt?"

"Oh yeah" Zuku smirked, "just don't blink."

"A-Alright.." Anise nodded a little bit.

Meanwhile!

"Well well well long time no see eh Akina?" Doomsday said leaning on a beam.

"Nice to see at least you can reach my knees now." Anise smirked.

"Haha very funny, things have changed since you and your friends foiled my plans, Armset was pretty peeved being beat by something other than a God, he's planning to go after you scar boy."

"Well he's gonna have a hard time with that, Logan isn't exactly weak. So did you just come to give me the welcome wagon?"

"No came to see the enemies for myself. I have plans for you my dear, we are both Gods and one of us will walk away alive."

"Exactly so you might as well say your prayers now."

"Don't be so sure. You had help last time this time it's one on one girl well that's if a Titan don't get you first."

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with, little boy. I don't need anyone's help to take down someone like you."

"That boyfriend of yours, Harmony? Be a shame if he didn't make it tomorrow."

"Awww how cute, you're jealous of Harmony too bad, you're not my type, and tomorrow you're gonna learn it's not wise to piss me off."

"We'll see" he said vanishing.

"Hmph, he thinks he's got the upper hand on me, I'm not as weak as I was back then." Akina said, looking at her hands and smirking. "And tomorrow, I'll prove it to them."

"Prove to who?" Harmony asked walking in.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. I thought you'd be asleep though." Akina said.

"Who can sleep?Well Mamoru and Reyoto got their souls sucked out so they won't be alive for awhile."

"I know what you mean, everyone's thinking about this battle tomorrow."

"Either way the outcome will not be good."

"I know, I wish there was a way I could avoid this but even with my plan there's still no guarantee that we'll win."

"I made a plan too."

"I don't get what's wrong with me; I've prepared for this day, I've never been scared of a fight, I was raised to be a strong warrior but this is just a world of difference.."

"It's okay, I'm scared too."

"No matter how many times I go over this in my mind, I just can't get used to the idea of going to war."

"This will be my second time and my last hopefully."

"I hope so too, tomorrow's going to be a very long day."

"Wars can go on for days even weeks."

"I know, I just don't want to think about it."

"No matter what happens know you are one hell of a girl."

"And you are one hell of a man." Akina chuckled.

"We better get some rest."

"You're right, but do you get the feeling that someone's missing though?"

"Who?"

"I don't know, I just get the feeling that someone isn't here."

Meanwhile!

"Nearly done" Zuku said.

"She's advanced quite a bit in such a short amount of time." Celi said.

"Would have made a nice Gurdian Angel, too bad she interested in that Spirit."

"Matters of the heart are not easily controlled."

"That explains what happened to Hope."

"And what you continue to try make happen with me."

"The heart wants what the heart wants my darling!"

"And yet your work suffers for it." Celi sighed. "It shouldn't be long, she should be ready by tomorrow." Celi said, seeing Anise glowing with a white aura.

"She'll be ready, but we need to help in this war meaning we may need to pull the Angels from their mortals."

"But it is for the greater good, if we don't help there will be no mortals to guard anymore."

"That too, and we never even trained them for combat against enemies of this level, only demons."

"Then that simply means we have a limited amount of time to bring them up to speed."

"Right, Anise now it's time to release your trapped wings."

"But how do I release my wings?"

"Uh...hmm how do you put it into words? It's like pushing out something from you're back I guess?"

"You really are bad at explanations. To put it simply, envision yourself as a caterpillar that had just encased itself within its cocoon, truly envision yourself getting stronger, about to emerge as a beautiful butterfly, those emotions will help your wings release themselves."

"Oh, well alright. I'll try." Anise nodded.  
"Interesting way to put it, I wonder if her wings will be white like ours?"

"The only way to find out is if they come out. But you keep watch over her, I have soldiers to prepare." Celi said as she started walking out.

A.N. Please Review


	7. Chapter Six: Dawn of War

_**Chapter Six: Dawn of War**_

The Next Day!

"Today's the day, I couldn't sleep at all." Akina sighed.

"Me neither" Kento yawned, "kept trying to revive those two."

"The plungers failed, I think they're dead." Yuuki yawned, holding up a broken plunger.

"Try this, Reyoto! Mamoru! We made chocolate chip pancake!" Naomi yelled.

"I'll have twenty!" Reyoto sitting up.

"I want forty!" Mamoru said, sitting up.

"Damn them!" Kento growled.

"And we worked all night just to have this wake them up?!" Yuuki growled.

"I hope they choke on those pancakes!"

"What are they so pissy about?" Mamoru asked, pointing at Yuuki and Kento.

"You'll know when they kill you themselves" Nero said.

"Good morning!" Suki grinned as she came down the stairs. "Excalibur says a refreshing morning starts with a refreshing greeting! Right?"

"FOOL! It must be bold as well!"

"Maybe we'll get lucky and we can watch that thing get slaughtered." Mamoru sighed.

"I hope you die" Kento muttered.

"Well we may as well get prepared for the battle." Akihiko said as he came down the stairs. "I came up with six hundred and forty-seven different battle strategies for each of us."

"God damn! Did you even sleep?" Zato said.

"With as many taxing events I have gone through in my life I have trained myself to be able to go at least over 72 hours without the need for sleep." Akihiko said simply.

"Coffee helps" Zang said.

"I'll get breakfast ready right away!" Rosemary beamed as she went into the kitchen.

"No bird related meals please" Zuku said sitting next to Kento.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kento said jumping away from him, "the hell you come from?!"

"We came to inform you that we will aid you in this war.' Celi said, appearing next to Yuuki as he jumped. "Stop doing that!"

"Ugh! Their radiance burns" Nero growled.

"Tell me about it, they're almost as bad as Suki." Isamu hissed.

"Hmm Shadow Saiyans, almost mistook them for 'them' those eyes had me fooled for a moment" Zuku said.

"In any rate, we also came to bring you another warrior for your battle." Celi said as she snapped her fingers and Anise appeared, wearing saiyan angel armor, her glasses gone, showing off her blue eyes and her white hair was let down.

"okay I give, who is that?" Mamoru asked.

"It is Anise" Logan said.

"I was wondering where you had vanished from last night Anise." Akihiko said as Anise blushed slightly. "S-Sorry for leaving so late, there were a few things I had to do.."

"To put the explanation shortly, she is half angel from her father and Zuku and I gave her a thousand years worth of angel training in a single night, she is now ready to fight in this war." Celi said.

"Wait...it takes a thousand years just to train one angel?!" Kento said.

"Yes, and we have to do this with new recruits at the end of each millennium which is 500,000 new angles for each of us to teach" Zuku said.

"It is a very time consuming matter, but with the upcoming war we have trained approximately 10,000 angels at our command, only the strongest of course to aid in this war." Celi said.

"...what kind of Saiyans are you?" Zato asked.

"They are Saiyan Angels, the head Angels from the looks of it" Logan said.

"I am the Head Angel of the Male Unit and the right hand man of my superior, I am Zuku."

"And I am the Head Angel of the Female Unite and right hand of my superior, my name is Celi."

"Superiors? Who are they?" Reyoto asked.

"That is classified information" Zuku said.

"For now, you should all just be concerned with the battle at hand." Celi said.

"What's up with the masks? How can you even see?" Kento said waving his hand in front of Zuku face.

"To you it looks like a blind but to use it allows us to see things you cannot, with theses masks we can see the type of person were looking at, a tip in finding someone to form a contract with."

"So have you intel on the nature of your opponents?" Celi asked.

"Some of them, they recruited enemies you're friend Goku here faced like, Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu; the skinny one, Cooler, Slug and many many more even that Demi God Doomsday back from the grave with that Armset parasite" Zuku said reading a checklist.

"I call Cooler!" Mamoru said.

"What the hell for?" Nero said.

"I got a score to settle with that bastard!" Mamoru growled.

"So 13 Titans with all the enemies Goku face? Well we can destroy guys like Slug and Turles with little effort but for guys like Broly that will take a little more effort" Kento said.

"Well Akina here was able to control Broly in our world." Tsukimi said as Akina blushed slightly. "Yeah but that was a forbidden spell."

"A what now?" Zuku said pulling out a pen.

"Nothing" Logan said before leaning into Akina, "Angel are supposed to keep tabs on who breaks rules, let's keep those spells to yourself" he whispered.

"Right, they'll find out on the battlefield anyway if things get dicey." Akina whispered.

"And I am guessing the attire was their idea?" Akihiko said as Anise blushed. "T-They said this is traditional angel armor.. Though it is a little revealing for me."

"What are you talking about? We get compliments all the times from Angels of other culture" Zuku said.

"Mmm that chest is nice" Naomi smirked.

"Tell me about it." Kasumi smirked.

"I-I'm just a little uncomfortable in this." Anise blushed.

"Oh fine" Zuku said holding out a bigger shirt."

"T-Thank you." Anise said as she took the shirt.

"We were unable to break her of that androphobia problem of hers." Celi sighed.

"How many times she hit you?" Kento asked.

"Once, she stopped after she figured Angel males are icons of purity."

"Though she is still uncomfortable being alone with you." Celi said.

"She can rest assured, my heart beats only for you my dove."

"Tens of thousands of years and still just as determined as ever." Celi sighed.

"He's been hitting on you're for that long and nothing happened?!" Naomi said.

"She a workaholic" Zuku said.

"Not to mention romance during work hours is against our policy." Celi said.

"Yeah good luck with her." Kasumi chuckled.

"Eat up, we leave in a hour" Harmony said.

"I have breakfast ready for everyone!" Rosemary smiled.

"Hmmm, there is something about that woman." Celi said, looking at Rosemary.

"You don't want to know" Reyoto shivered.

"All we know for sure is that she's a lesbian for that woman over there' Mamoru sweat-dropped as he pointed at Saffron, the busty woman with the eyepatch.

"Something off about that one too" Zuku said.

"You're telling us, we have no idea what she hides under that eyepatch. Akihiko says she had a husband and a kid but they were killed and lost an eye trying to protect them.' Mamoru said.

"And that large one...is that boy family attracted to Odd Help?" Zuku asked.

"That's Kimiko's cook, he's a mute so don't expect a lot of talking from him.' Mamoru sweat-dropped.

"And what about that one? The mildly attractive one?" Celi said, looking at Chives.

"Hmm kind of looks like, nah I don't sense any of those foul senses in that one."

"He's just eye candy." Mamoru sweat-dropped.

"Come on! We know you want these singles! Just take it off!" Kasumi said, holding a handful of singles.

"For the last time, I am not about to 'take it off' like a common male escort. I have more dignity than that thank you.'" Chives said, adjusting his glasses.

"So now you've met the strange help Akihiko and Kimiko have, the androphobic, the kanata carrying woman, patchy, the giant, and the eye candy." Mamoru said.

"Interesting choices for servants" Zuku said.

"Hmmm, call me crazy but I could swear I can sense some faint, nearly non-existent demon energy around here." Celi said.

"Demon?" Kento said.

"See this?" Zuku said pointing to the tattoo on his chest glowing blue faintly, "our own Demon tracker."

"When they glow, we can sense demon energy nearby, now where could it be coming from?" Celi said as she began looking around. "Not from these two." She said, looking at Isamu and Nero.

"They're just Shadow Saiyans no threat to anyone" Zuku said.

"We can too be a threat if we wanted to!" Nero said.

"We just don't want to be threatening right now!" Isamu said.

"Hush up" Zuku said walking around the room.

"It has to be coming from somewhere." Celi said as she walked around the table and her tattoo glowed slightly brighter when she passed by Rosemary.

"Rosemary, I want a parfait after this, you know how I like them.' Saffron said simply as she kept eating.

"Of course! What kind? Chocolate or strawberry?" Rosemary smiled.

"Another Half-Breed? Well with Demons they like to mess around" Zuku said.

"Half-breed? what are you talking about?" Rosemary asked.

"Faint Demon blood in you, my guess three generations? Probably a great-grandfather or mother."

"Well both of my parents are dead but that's alright with me, I have a new life with wonderful people in it, especially Lady Saffron so I don't really care what I am." Rosemary smiled.

"...Must have been a Demon Succubus, it would explain her attraction to women" Zuku sweat-dropped.

"My thoughts exactly." Celi sweat-dropped.

"Oh I don't just have exclusive attractions to women, in fact I only loved men before meeting Lady Saffron, she was just so magnificent that my heart started pounding." Rosemary sighed.

"Maybe it was a freaky mortal, demon orgy?" Zuku whispered.

"I have no idea, but do we really want to know?" Celi whispered.

"Good point" Zuku said.

"They're weird" Kento said.

"Then again in this group who isn't weird?" Yuuki sweat-dropped,

"The hour's nearly up, we better get ready. Where the heck is Morgana? She's supposed to be here." Akina said as she got up.

"Let's get this overwith." Morgana sighed as she appeared from a portal, still wearing her council cloak.

"Oh ho ho her information goes on" Zuku said.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Morgana asked.

"Zuku and Celi, the Head Saiyan Angels" Kento said.

"Just as long as they stay out of my way." Morgana said simply.

"Well isn't she a joy" Zuku said.

"Yeah she's not the most social person." Tsukimi sweat-dropped.

"According to her information she one of Malgor kids ugh! He was a rotten seed."

"No wonder she is so filled with rage and malice."

"Let's get going" Harmony said.

Later that day the warriors landed in a large area with white ruins around them and water on the ground below them.

"Whoa! What happened to my head?" Kento asked.

"Upon entering this place a little memory was taken, we can't die in this world if defeated we end up going to sleep and when we wake up the next time around we have fewer memories than before" Harmony said.

"Here they come" Reyoto said feeling the ground shake and seeing the rippled effect on the water they stood on and saw the sky quickly filling with dark clouds.

Ahead a few miles away from them a mountain began to rise from the ground then from it lava began to shoot out into the sky and from the wall of lava 13 silhouette figures began to appear and from the lava the Saiyan Titans emerge and from behind them enemies from the past began to appear and from the lava a massive figure began to appear.

"...whoa" Zang said looking up at the massive God Nightmare as thunder cracked above and a light began to break through the clouds and onto the warriors and from the clouds the goddess began to appear.

"We got this" Goku smirked doing stretches.

All of Nightmare warriors then stood in their own unique fighting stances followed by the heroes.

"Let kick some ass!" Nero yelled charging with the other towards the rocky area in the large battlefield as Nightmare warriors also charged at them.

"Time to kick some ass!" Mamoru yelled, charging at one of the demons and tried to punch them in the face but jumped out of the way from an energy attack from above.

"Mamoru!" Reyoto yelled glowing purple and holding out his hand.

"Let's put that training to good use!" Mamoru smirked as he began glowing purple and grabbed Reyoto's hand.

"In coming!" Kento yelled seeing a boulder fly their way as Rosemary simply smiled and ran towards the boulder, and while taking out her katana, sliced the boulder into a bunch of small pieces in a flash.

"This is going to be an interesting show" a well-dressed man spoke walking down the battlefield fixing his red tie.

"Hm? Are you from the other side? Because if you are I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you down. Nothing personal but it is my Master's orders." Rosemary smiled.

"I have my own master orders to follow as well my dear, that is a butler order."

"So are you here to fight?" Rosemary smiled.

"But of course, victory for this fight is one taken by brute force."

"Ahh~ Too bad though we're having such a nice conversation and I really have nothing against you."

"We do! Do you have any idea who that is?" Zuku growled.

"No, all I see is a pleasant man. Why?" Rosemary smiled.

"You see a man my sense see a Demon."

"A demon? But he is so polite."

"I am one Hell of a Butler" the demon bowed.

"I See you were not spared from this war either, Zanthem." Celi spoke.

"I was asked by my master to see what will happen in this war."

"Does that mean you will fight in this war or are you merely spectating?"

"I will to have fun too, enemy or ally I like a brawl as well."

"I think he is very pleasant but I should be going, Lady Saffron will want my help."Rosemary smiled as she picked up her katana.

"Zuku, Celi don't tell me you're still mad about that King Saiyan Mortal incident are you?" Zanthem smirked.

"...We agreed not to speak of that.' Celi growled.

"You had your contract I had mine, his soul was very tasty."

"Come Zuku, we have business to attend to." Celi said as she started walking away.

"You want to save that God of Time? I can help you with that" Zanthem spoke.

"And why would you want to help us?" Celi asked.

"If all the Gods die here today the Multiverse balance starts to crumble correct? My master didn't like that option."

"So you will aid us on your master's order?"

"You want it or not? This is your only chance."

We're listening" Zuku said.

A.N. Please Review


	8. Chapter Seven: Selene Vs Vaini

**_A.N._** _For those who didn't know. Yes we rewrote the story so the previous chapter 1 before is now redone and changed. So sorry for confusion but we the authors felt the original story needed better work so we rewrote it! Hope you like the final work!_

**_Chapter Seven: Selene Vs Vaini_**

"Uh-oh! IN COMING!" Harmony yelled running away from raining kai needles falling from the sky.

"Really this is the best they can do?" Morgana sighed as she held her hand up, casting a large force field to stop the needles. "I honestly expected more from this war."

"Okay" Malagor spoke from behind her and held out his hand, "Dark Breaker." he spoke hitting her with the dark spell.

"Do you honestly think I am as weak as I was as a child? I've waited for this day, the day when I finally kill you with my own hands!" Morgana growled as she jumped up and fired a powerful dark spell at him.

"Weak" he said smacking it aside and snapped his fingers were spell bombs began to form below.

"OH SHIT!" Logan yelled running with the bombs exploding and appearing where he ran.

"Divine protection!" Anise yelled, holding her hands out and forming a force field that stopped the bombs.

"Morgana behind you!" Kento yelled as the Titan Clyde appeared and kicked her into one of the mountains.

"Okay, now I am getting mad." Morgana hissed as mana began to form around her as she got up.

"Is this the best the God of Chaos has to offer?" the Saiyan Titan Zoid spoke catching both Neous fists.

"You have no idea." Neous smirked as a dark abyss began to form under him, many sets of arms reaching for the titan and began dragging him down.

"In coming" Zoid smirked as the boulder they stood on shook and floated into the hair before shattering into pieces and getting pulled into a black hole Gargo had formed.

"Hmph, two against one? Not really fair for you two." Neous smirked, floating in the air as his eyes began glowing red.

**_"Dark Void_**" Gargo spoke making a black hole form above firing a rain of dark needles at Neous.

"Try this!" Akina smirked as she made clouds begin to rumble above her and a powerful lightning strike hit Gargos.

**_"Sorry weak attacks like that tickle." _**he spoke standing away with the other Titans.

"Then I guess we'll have to try harder!" Harmony said standing with his allies.

"Wait, where the heck is Suki?" Tsukimi asked before seeing bodies beginning to pile up on the enemy side.

"I knew some of these idiots wouldn't last" Phobia spoke.

"If that child gone after that Ash character she in for a little surprise" Ursula spoke.

"Hi!" Suki smiled as she popped up in the center of the enemy group with a grin.

"She fast" Logan said.

"And no one can touch her or they die." Tsukimi sweat-dropped.

"Do you see Ash anywhere Excalibur?" Suki asked, looking around the group.

"No! They must have relocated him!" Excalibur said.

"Okay! Time to interrogate!" Suki smiled as she then appeared on Phobia's shoulders. "Do you know where Ash is?"

"Get lost" Phobia said swinging at Suki as she smiled and jumped up before touching Phobia's arm and she fell over.

"You really want to know where 'Ash' is?" Malagor spoke approaching her.

"Only if you really know where he is, if not you just have to die." Suki smiled.

**_"I would be careful at who you throw threat at little girl" _**Gargo spoke approaching, **_"you may end up dead if you're not smart to heed my warning." _**

"I...It's you…" Suki said, taking a couple of steps back.

**_"Did I say something wrong?"_** Gargo said still walking towards her.

"C-Chiba!" Suki called as she started running away.

"Stay back!" Excalibur growled pointing his cane.

**_"It would appear we are at a standstill, the Gods and the Titans who will come out on top again?"_**Gargo smirked.

"M-Make him go away!" Suki yelled.

**_"Come find us Gods if you want to end up like the last ones"_** Gargo spoke before vanishing with the rest of Nightmare forces.

"Suki! Hey, it's alright they're gone now, it's alright." Mamoru said, hugging Suki.

"None of us could even put a bruise on those Titans looks like it's time we go to my plan" Harmony said.

"The only one who could take them down was Suki, she killed quite a few of them but you're right." Akina sighed.

"All of us must face the Titan the 12 Gods that are here must find a Titan and collect our Crystals" Harmony said making a light appear.

"Crystal? What do we need those for?" Kasumi asked.

"None of us can defeat Nightmare but we can create a crystal that will hone the power the Gods have, if we give them to one of our allies here that person will have the strength of the Gods here but, we need Ash" Harmony said.

"Leave that to us" Zuku said.

"We already have a plan to get the boy back, the rest of you prepare for the upcoming battle." Celi said.

"Well it looks like we all lived, but where's Morgana?" Akina asked, looking around.

"Must have gone after Malagor" Logan said.

"Man that girl is stubborn, all she's gonna do is get herself killed." Kasumi sighed.

"I'll find her, the rest of you take out those Titans" Logan said.

"Right, come on, we have to get ready. We're not running away from this." Akina said.

Later!

"Okay according to this map the Saiyan Titan Hugo of Gluttony is in this direction" Kento said.

"We shall take him on, as for the Saiyan Titan of Greed I assume that you and Yuuki can handle him." Akihiko spoke.

"Either us or Goku" Kento said.

"I want Gargo!" Goku smiled.

"Yeah have fun with Gargo." Yuuki sweat-dropped.

"We need to fight based on advantage, Goku you are not allowed to set foot anywhere near Gargo domain" Zang said.

"AW! But he's the strongest!" Goku said.

"Then who do you suggest go after Gargo, Nerds?" Kasumi asked.

"I would suggest Suki but maybe Ash" Zang said.  
"I don't think Suki can handle it, you saw how she was before, she was terrified." Mamoru said.

"We all need to face our fears" Zang said.

"And considering her abilities it would make the most sense for her to go after Gargos she can easily kill him." Akihiko said.

"I will go after the Titan of Lust" Zato said.

"Why you get lust?" Reyoto asked.

"Because she the Titan of Lust moron if anyone else besides me fight her they will fall under her charms I should be immune to her powers" Zato said.

"Don't you remember that they're one titan short since Suki killed Phobia?" Kasumi said.

"No, she probably back by now, remember in this world we can't die" Zang said.

"They will once we collect our crystal from their defeat" Harmony said.

"Then let's get started." Akina said with a smirk. "I didn't learn these new spells for nothing!"

"Should we be worried that Akihiko's maids went with the angels?" Tsukimi said.

"They can handle themselves" Kento said.

"They are perfectly capable of handling themselves. The only thing we should be concerned with is if someone was foolish enough to injure Saffron." Akihiko said.

"And why should we worry about that?" Kasumi asked.

"...Rosemary's dark side is the true face of death." Akihiko said in a serious tone.

"Okay then... Isamu and I will go after that Clyde" Nero said.

"He seems easy enough." Isamu said.

"I saw a kid on the other side didn't look like she was attacking anyone" Reyoto said.

"That would be Venom the Titan of Deception don't let that act fool you" Harmony said.

"Well we'll take care of her then." Mamoru said.

"I only saw 12 Titans on the battlefield" Kento said.

"Lex was the one missing he's the Titan of Sloth he's harmless" Harmony said.

"So he's one we don't have to worry about." Tsukimi said

"But still lazy or not someone will force him to fight" Harmony said.

"Well we should get going, especially before Morgana does something stupid." akina sighed.

"But Malagor still poses a threat, what do we do with him?" Kimiko asked,

"Destroy him like Cell and the rest" Zato said.

"But he is could be a great deal stronger than the titans and even then we still have Nightmare." Kimiko said.

"Once we have the crystals we can figure that half out later" Nero said.

"If you say so.." Kimiko said.

"I have already taken Nightmare and Malagor into account, and your reinforcements will be here within the hour." Cosmo said as she appeared.

"So by then we need to take out the Titans" Harmony said.

"Right, let's go. I hope the angels are taking care of Morgana, we don't need her dying." Akina said.

Later!

"Okay so we going after this Vanity chick?" Naomi said walking down a road.

"Guess so, I mean how hard could she be?" Kasumi said.

"Easy enough for us."

"I wonder who the reinforcements Cosmo mentioned could be? I pray someone hot!"

"More like that Zuku angel but without the pants!"

"Mmm-hmm! That'd be awesome!"

"Okay so where would you live if you were a Titan if Vanity?"

"Somewhere as awesome-looking as me."

"Okay so look for an obvious looking building."

"And for somewhere a porn star would live."

"You're so naughty."

"Not as naughty as she probably is. Then again someone like Lust would probably be worse."

"Yeah I bet she living in a PlayAlien Mansion."

"Oh you know she is, and just think, Zato's got a VIP pass."

"He's the God of Mating so he's probably immune to her temptress ways. That and he know Mia would kill him."

"I would honestly pay good money to see that, but sadly not all men are like him, I mean idiots like the long-haired dogs would fall for it but I know my dad would never fall for something like that, he practically worships my mom.

"I think you're dad needs help."

"Eh, he's fine. Be nice if all men were like that, complete slaves to love."

"You would so love that."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you wouldn't love it if the big dog were all over you like that."

"At first it be nice but after a week it get boring don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess you got a point, I don't know how my mom managed to put up with it as long as she did."

"Must have no life back then."

"Beats me, but I think we found the place." Kasumi sweat-dropped as she pointed at a house with lots of mirrors on the front lawn.

"Wow someone full of themselves."

"What'd you expect? She's vanity." Kasumi chuckled.

"Oh my god! My hair is a mess" Naomi said looking in one of the mirrors.

"Oh god mine is worse! All that fighting is not good for this hairdo!" Kasumi said, looking in another mirror before sighing. "But we should deal with this bitch first, I mean what's the point of fixing our hair if we're just gonna fight and get it messed up again?"

"Yeah I guess you have a point" Naomi said looking away from her mirror while the Naomi reflection glared at them.

"Heads up!" Kasumi said, smashing the mirror with her fist.

"Missed me" a woman spoke in another mirror, "you two look like something the cat dragged in."

"Speak for yourself, you needs all these mirrors to see both ass-cheeks." Kasumi smirked.

"Funny I see you're flabby ass just fine."

"Really, that's the best you can do? Your insults are as weak as that cheap-ass weave you got on your head."

"At least my money makers are real."

"About as real as silicone can get."

"Good luck defeating me girls, I am not that easy to beat."

"But you're easy to get in bed, all the guys know that."

"I would like to see you say that to my face" she said as Naomi reflection came out of the mirror and pulled her in.

"HEY! Let me out!" Naomi yelled banging on the glass.

"Huh, so this is what the inside of a mirror looks like.' Kasumi said, looking around.

"Great she got us trapped!" Naomi growled.

"Relax, I know how to get out of here." Kasumi said, taking her black crystal pendent out of her shirt.

"Enjoy the mirrors ladies."

"You enjoy watching your world crumble around you." Kasumi smirked as she started using the sharp end of the crystal to cut through the glass.

"UGH! I hate that sound! Like nails on a chalkboard!" Naomi said.

"I know it sucks but just wait for it, need to find the right place and.." Kasumi trailed off before jamming the crystal through the glass as the glass began to crack and then shattered into a bunch of small pieces and simply stepped back outside. "Simple as that."

"Like us, where the hell she go?"

"Beats me. But running isn't gonna save her ass." Kasumi smirked.

"Come out ho!" Naomi yelled.

"She can't hide forever, her ass will give her away." Kasumi smirked

"I would be careful if I were you" Zanthem said appearing.

"Hey it's that butler from the other side" Naomi said.

"And why should we listen to you?" Kasumi asked.

"From one demon to a 'metaphorically speaking' other you might want to watch this one, those mirror do more than just trap you, inside that building is a house of mirrors, you better be ready to face those inner demons."

"Please, smashing the mirrors won't be hard."

"We'll see, oh my master calls see you later ladies" he smirked vanishing.

"He is a real deal Saiyan Demon alright but that form he's in withholding his true power."

"My mom would still make him her bitch though." Kasumi smirked.

"Or make him her own butler" Naomi joked.

"Oh I can just see that happen." Kasumi chuckled

"Okay let's wrap this up" Naomi said kicking open the doors, "oh my god! There is fun mirrors in here! It makes our asses look huge!"

"Among other places." Kasumi smirked as she looked in a mirror. "But where's the ho we're looking for?"

"Looks like we're looking at one" an hooded Saiyan assassin spoke coming out of a mirror.

"Hold the hell up...dad?" Naomi said.

"How could you disappoint me so much? You are nothing like your mother." Shouji sighed, coming out of another mirror.

"Dad? The hell are you doing here?" Kasumi said.

"Looking at the failures we call kids" Zero spoke.

"And what are you talking about? You've never called me a failure once in my life." Kasumi said.

"Not to your face." Shouji said.

"Disappointment" Zero said as mirrors showed some of their past mistakes, "and worse not worthy of the powers you were given."

"Your poor mother must be rolling in her grave right now." Shouji sighed.

"Alright I don't know what the hell is going on here but there's no way you're my dad." Kasumi growled.

"They want proof" Zero spoke circling Naomi, "at three you kept a doll I made you, you named Coco."

"At age six, you kept that pendant that your mother gave you before she passed." Shouji said, circling Kasumi.

"Age seven watch your mother and I die while you hid like a coward."

"Age eight, your mother threw herself in front of that large shard of glass that stabbed through her stomach, saving your life at the cost of her own."

"Coward."

"SHUT UP!" Naomi yelled covering her ears.

"Failure."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! MOM WOULD NEVER SAY I'M A FAILURE AND IF SHE KNEW SHE WOULD KICK YOUR ASS FROM THE GRAVE!" Kasumi yelled.

"I knew your mother better than anyone, and I know that she regrets the decision she made to save your life." Shouji said.

"God of Sincerity, pah! You two wouldn't know the meaning of it if it bit you in the ass."

"I am sick of listening to you two." Kasumi growled before starting to smash the mirrors.

"Shard Fragments" Vaini spoke as the broken shard began to float and began to fly around the room and slice across and into the two girls.

"GAH! UGH! That is it!" Naomi growled.

"Time to break more than just mirrors!" Kasumi growled as she started glowing purple.

"Failure" Zero spoke.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Kasumi growled as she started firing attacks at them.

"Refraction" Vaini spoke catching the blasts in mirror and firing them back faster.

"UGH!" Naomi grunted as one grazed her arm.

"Alright… I can take a lot of shit, from other people, classmates, random people on the street but when it comes from some retarded skank who thinks that she can imitate my father and talk about my mother, you pissed me off." Kasumi growled as she glared back at Vaini and started walking towards her.

"You think you can hurt me in this form?" Vaini smirked using a fast attack to slam her knee hard into Kasumi gut then threw her into a mirror, "I killed the last Goddess of Sincerity and made her watch as Gargo slight her mate neck, I can easily do that again with both your precious Reyoto and Mamoru."

"That's it! Power of Electricity! Goddess of Sincerity! Unite!" Naomi yelled holding out her hand to Kasumi.

"You have pissed me off for the last time slut!" Kasumi yelled as she grabbed Naomi's hand.

"That right show me your true form ladies" Vaini smirked.

"Oh we'll show you, and it will be the last thing you ever see." Selene growled as she came out of the light as she summoned her trident.

"You will never get your crystal like this, to achieve them you need to overcome something great, even if I lose I will come back ten times stronger."

"Hmph, everything that father said to me is true, I've always blamed myself for my mother's death but now I know that she made her choice, she saved my life, and now I am going to live my life the way she would have wanted me to."

"Haha come show me you're resolve" Vaini said in fighting stance.

"Holding resentment for the past is the wrong thing to do, no matter how much you mourn over what happened, it doesn't change anything. You need to move forward, and put the past behind you where it belongs." Selene said as she appeared behind Vaini and kicked her into a mirror.

"Hahah" Vaini laughed as all the mirror and shard began to glow and each began to fire a series of kai blasts in all directions as they seemingly hit Selene.

"Harboring feelings for the past is a mistake I will not make twice." She spoke with a field of electricity shielding her from the blasts as she then made the lightning strike through the mirrors.

"GAH!" Vaini grunted jumping out of a mirror and launched shard of sharp glass at Selene as they shattered once the lightning struck them.

"You've already lost Vaini." She said simply as she held her trident in her hand before throwing it at Vaini.

"Think so?" Veve said catching it a few inches from her body, "I haven't lived this long to be taken out by some bitch."

_'Now be a good time to show this bitch out Limit!' _Naomi thought.

_"Then let's do it!" _ Kasumi thought.

"Looks like we need to use this, and I was hoping to save it for a better opponent." Selene sighed as she held out her hands as electricity began to radiate around her.

"Oh?" Vaini said.

The lightning continued to radiate around Selene before forming into a sparking orb in her hands that just continued to grow in size. "I gave you a chance to leave but you made your choice" She said before firing the massive ball of electricity at Vaini. "BURST LIMIT! RADIENT THUNDER!"

"GAHHHHH!" Vaini yelled as every mirror in the house shattered, and the Titan fell to her knees with her body dissolving into the air, "so the gods have gotten stronger, I look forward to the day you suffer in agonizing pain while those you love die around you" she spoke before fading into nothing and a purple crystal appeared.

"Hmph, gave the bitch a chance, you saw that right? I gave her a damned chance to walk away but no! She just had to keep pissing me off!" Kasumi growled as she separated from Naomi.

"So this is our power huh?" Naomi sad taking the crystal and watch the electricity spark inside it, "wanna go hunt down Frieza and shove his own tail up his ass?"

"And then do the same thing to Cooler." Kasumi smirked.

**_A.N. _**Please Review!


End file.
